Field Day!
by Gamewizard2008
Summary: Story 1 of the Newborn Saga. The Kids Next Door take part in Field Day, competing against each other in all sorts of games and activities!
1. Home-Run Debut!

**Ladies and gents, welcome to the first story of the Newborn Era! Our heroes still need to cool off after the Big Bang, so what better way to start us off?**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Home-Run Debut!_**

 **Uno Household**

A twilight sky glimmered over Sector V Treehouse. Cheren, Aurora, and Chris Uno stood before their house for the first time after the adventure. They entered the home, and everything was the same. Couch… games… TV… no parents…

That is, until they heard a sink running in the kitchen. They rushed in. There was an obese man with grey hair around a bald scalp doing dishes. "Ah, my favorite kids are home!" He turned.

"Grandpa!" The kids chorused, going up for a hug.

"We haven't seen you in years!" Aurora said.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that. There I was, minding my own business, when this shadow took hold of me and molded some kind of clay over my body. I was trapped in darkness, and I could only hear my son's voice."

"So, you were trapped in Dad's Inferius…" Chris deduced.

"Whatever that means." Monty shrugged. "Anyhow, seeing as you three have been orphaned, your grandmother and I have decided to move in. We'll keep this house in shape while you're off saving the universe and whatnot! She went out for groceries a moment ago."

"Uh, hehe. The universe is already saved." Aurora chuckled.

"For how long?" Monty winked. "You should never let your guard down, kids. A kid's job is never done. And that goes double for us adults, whether we're trying to train you or antagonize you. So, until you three are all grown up, my job still isn't done! Speaking of which," he plopped a hand on Cheren's hair, "seems your growth spurt is a tad late."

"Heh heh heh." Cheren flushed. Compared to all his friends, he felt so tiny. They all aged three years, but he had been trapped in a 10-year-old body.

"It's okay, Bro." Aurora patted him. "We'll lift you up in those big crowds."

"Thanks, Aurora. I think I'm gonna lie down." Cheren said as he headed upstairs.

"He's got the right idea." Chris said. "Except the lying down part. If you need me, I'll be playing Wi-Fi with George."

Cheren's room was just as he left it. He took off his Sacred Treasures and clothes and dropped them around the floor. He let himself drop on his bed and faced the slanted ceiling. He heard the mystical sound of Fi leaping out of his sword. _"Master, I can feel a troubled aura around you. With the recent knowledge that the threat of Lord English has been eradicated, I am unable to determine a source behind these negative emotions."_

"Fi, I've been thinking… maybe it's time to hang up my title as Leader. I lost all the powers that helped me survive in New Galaxia. My bending, my God Tier… now I'm back where I was three years ago. Haven't changed a bit. Meanwhile, look at everyone else." The secret chamber opened on the tree trunk. "We fought the strongest creature in the multiverse." Many pairs of eyes opened in the darkness. "If Kimaya hadn't done that chain thing with her Keyblades, I wouldn't have stood a chance. Do you know if Link was ever. . ."

When he looked over, a mob consisting of Panini, Sheila, Anthony, Dipper, Nagisa, Karin, Bon Clay, and Nebula dove out of the secret chamber. "GYAAAAAHH!" He was crushed by their combined weight.

"CAN'T YA have one victory without going into a depressed monologue about it?!" Panini shouted, standing on his belly.

"Mate, I blew a frickin' candy giant to the sun!" Sheila tugged on his hair. "I didn't go inta no self-reflection. I just said that was awesome and moved on!"

"At least you actually got to see all that first hand!" Dipper reasoned. "I didn't think I was READY for the stupid mission! THERE'S SO MANY COOL THINGS I MISSED!"

 _You're all probably wondering why we all dog piled on Cheren. Well, Panini told us he likes to look back reflectively on his big battles and hole himself up in his room for a long time. She thought he needed the comfort, so she rounded a bunch of us up for a little surprise party. And there we were-_

"Nagisa, you're monologuing again." Cheren said.

"Gup-!" Nagisa clamped his mouth.

"Poooor Cheren," Karin laid over his body, "relied so much on his supernatural powers and now he doesn't have them."

"Who're you to talk, Ghost Girl?" Cheren grunted.

"When I'm on missions, I use only my physical strength! Ghost powers are reserved for special cases!"

"Oh, Cherry Boy, just being in bed with you is a dream come true!" Clay cheered.

"Can everybody just give me some breathing room?!"

"Sure!" Nebula zapped everyone down to ant size as they were scattered around Cheren's bed.

"I… didn't mean like this."

"Um, are you still doing the dog pile?" Miyuki asked, coming out of the tree with some soda and chips. "Uh… guys? Where'd everyone go?"

 _"The Time Goddess has brought us salvation! !"_ Miyuki looked down, seeing the tiny gang climbing her striped socks.

 _"Adventure up Mt. Miyuki!"_ Sheila cheered.

". . . I . . . don't remember this part of the plan."

"Ha ha ha! This reminds me of a dream I had where a bunch of girls were tiny and climbing me!" Cheren laughed.

"Only YOU would have that dream, boy!" Panini retorted.

"My, my, that skirt's a little too far to jump to." Bon Clay said. "'Guess I'll just head under."

"WILL YOU STOP CLIMBING ON MEEEEEE!" Miyuki frantically shook them all off.

Nebula resized them all as they sat around Cheren's room, eating and drinking. "Guys, I really appreciate this." Cheren said with a smile. "So, does this mean you still want me as leader?"

"Duh!" said Anthony. "What, you think we'd let PANINI be in charge?"

"I would put the girls in charge of everything and turn boys into servants." Panini admitted.

"I'm sure Jinta wouldn't mind." Karin smirked.

"For once, I'm glad Gideon joined our sector." Dipper said with a frown.

"Anyway, Cheren, there's another reason I came here." Nebula said. "In fact, it's good that some of you are here. I have decided to create the first interplanetary Field Day!"

"A Field Day?"

"That's right. And I needed some operatives to help set up. It's going to be a bunch of games that test our combat, bending, and other abilities. It's a good way to relieve our stress and get back into shape without actually fighting enemies!"

"It sounds fun!" Nagisa said. "So, does everyone get to participate?"

"Of course! Whether you're from Earth, GKND, the Negaverse; heck, even non-operative allies can play!"

"All right, then we'll gladly help set up!" Cheren agreed. "When will it be?"

"In two minutes!"

 _"THAT ISN'T MUCH TIME!"_

"Ha ha ha! Just kidding, it's in a week! The Galactic Council also wants to broadcast the event and show everyone what we can do. 'Figure it would be a good way to convince more kids to join."

"I don't mind a little publicity." Karin shrugged.

"Well, gang, here's to a great Field Day!" Cheren raised his soda.

 _"YEAH!"_ They touched bottles.

"'ang on a sec'." Sheila said. "Nerehc came with us, too. Where is the bloke?"

Downstairs, Monty entered the kitchen to see Cheren digging through the fridge and tossing stuff out. "Hey old man, don't you keep any Devil's Sauce in this place?" Nerehc asked, disguised like Cheren again, save for sunglasses.

"Oh ho, my boy! You certainly do have an appetite!"

 **One week later; Planet Aquaria**

Fireworks launched into the heavens and burst with color. People from all around the cosmos paid for seats to watch the KND in person. _"What is UUUUUP, mother effers!"_ Nick Klouse announced on a floating chair, his body still bandaged. _"Wasn't that Big Bang a beauty? Now that we don't gotta be trapped in no s**ty-ass ship anymore, let's watch our heroes GOOF AROUND in this extremely expensive tournament! Our contestants will compete in a series of games based on their respective skills and earn points for their sector. Only one member per sector may compete in each game. The sector with the MOST points by the end is the winner! All the OTHERS get the **DEATH PENALTY."**_

"Eh, he means a crappy souvenir." Zach Guiles said.

"Who are those two again?" Cheren asked. Francis shrugged.

 _"Let's meet today's excited operatives! First, from Cleveland, Virginia, considered to be the top dogs of Earth, it's Sector V!"_ The team of 11 stepped up and waved. Their names were labeled on the big screens: Aurora Uno, Chris Uno, Mason Dimalanta, Haruka Dimalanta, Sheila Frantic, Dillon York, Kirie Beatles, Vanellope von Schweetz, and Artie, Haylee, and Harry Gilligan.

 _"YOU MIXED OUR NAMES UP!"_ the Gilligan Triplets shouted.

 _"From West Virginia, Earth, composing of TWO Firstborn Guardians and one of our esteemed Seven Lights, Sector W!"_ The 5-kid team of Anthony McKenzie, Fybi Fulbright, Sally and Harvey Harper, and Aranea Fulbright waved.

"Sure, don't bother to mention the useless duo." Aranea remarked, earning a frown from Sally.

 _"From Iceland, this team of six can be frosty and punctual, with a bit of stealth, it's Sector IC!"_ George King, MaKayla King, Miyuki Crystal, Lola and Terry Stork, and Suki Crystal waved with (mostly) bright smiles.

 _"From Water 7, a multi-racial group of energetic girls, Sector W7!"_ Chimney Ukeru, Aeincha, Apis, Aisa, Mocha, and April Goldenweek greeted them all with a wave. ("Gyom-gyom!") Oh, and Gonbe was there, too.

 _"From Kamabaka Island—oh God, not these guys. Um, it's Sector KB."_ The six kids were doing a dance: Bon Clay Jr., Ruby, Sapphire, Hibiki Lates, Liberty Belle, and Alexei Abramovici.

 _"From Karakura, Japan, these five bring the power to your party, Sector JP!"_ Karin Kurosaki, Yuzu Kurosaki, Jinta Hanakari, Ururu Tsumugiya, and Kodama made proud poses.

 _"From Saudi Arabia, these four girls can make a pretty rainbow, give it up for Sector SA!"_ Morgiana, Index, and Goombella waved (the latter jumped happily), but Nagisa was upset.

"I'm a boy…"

 _"Flying in from sky high, young but anxious candy hunters, it's the Marzipan Pirates!"_ Augustus Fizzuras came flying in with his crew of Stewie Griffin, Rallo Tubbs, and Maggie Simpson. The minute they made land-

"AUGUSTUUUUUUS!" The captain was tackled by 18-year-old Nel. "Spirit KND let Nel borrow 'Gigi'! Nel will help Augustus win Field Day, and then Augustus mate with Nel!"

"All right, Nel! I'm up for all except that last part!"

 _"Next is a newly established sector, by far the RICHEST you'll ever see, it's Sector $!"_ Carol Masterson winked to the audience, Weiss Schnee bowed, Raleigh waved happily, while Pacifica Northwest and Ciel Phantomhive frowned nonchalantly and waved.

"I can't believe we decided to take part in this." Ciel said.

 _"This sector will bring a little MAGIC to your party! They're the top magicians, so raise your *** for Sector MG! …Wait, why the hell did they censor that? I meant magic wa—oh, I see what you mean."_ Wendy Marvell, Oliver Orson, Kiki Yamaka, Philip Blakely, Romeo Conbolt, and the Hat Kid introduced their selves.

 _"And now, the biggest sector on Earth (in size, not numbers), don't let their strength discourage you, Sector GT!"_ The giant team of Sind, Doran, Konbu, Uzu, and Ally raised their fists in cheer.

 _"From Planet Avalar, these seven witches bring pride to Luna Nova, Sector LN!"_ The audience cheered for Diana, Akko, Lotte, Sucy, Constanze, Jasminka, and Amanda.

 _"From Planet Superbia, these students are bursting with hero pride, it's Sector U.A.!"_ Quite possibly one of the largest sectors, the audience cheered for Izuku Midoriya, Ochaco Uraraka, Tsuyu Asui, Tenya Iida, and many more.

 _"Hope you ain't tired yet, folks, because we have PLENTY more teams to introduce!"_ Nick announced.

 _"SPEED UP!"_ MaKayla raised the Chrono Staff and SPED time along, waiting until everyone was introduced before resuming normal speed.

 _"PHEW, after those introductions, I'm already beat. You take over, Zach."_

"GOTCHA!" Zach Murphy swiped the microphone and jumped off.

"I DIDN'T MEAN YOU!"

"Goooood time-of-day, ladies and germs! Let's kick things off with the first tournament! Mako, if you would?"

 _Hallelujah!_ Zach threw the microphone, and his girlfriend caught it. "This first game is called 'Home-Run Contest'!" A spotlight shone on a platform with a white, human-size cylindrical sandbag with eyes. "Our powerhouses will lay a furious beatdown on our faithful Sandbag. They will have 10 seconds to deal as much damage as they can, and once that time is up, they must send the Sandbag FLYING across our infinity-mile-long stadium! Any form of martial arts and bending is allowed. I am also required to inform you that we have bribed the Save the Sandbag Community into turning a blind eye to these proceedings. Up first is Sector V's SHEILA FRANTIC!"

"Ha ha HA!" Sheila excitedly jumped onto the platform. "Time to show 'em what I'm made of!"

Toads from Mushroom Kingdom were serving delicious food and drinks to those in the stands. _"Victini…"_ A pair of eyes opened behind a chubby man. He was about to eat a hotdog when an invisible force stole the food and ate it into nothing. "Huh?" The man looked around in confusion.

"You may begin attacking… NOW!" A barrier appeared around the platform. (Play "Home-Run Contest" from _Smash Bros. Brawl_!)

Sheila Frantic took a step back and began spinning her fists. The Light Chi was growing brighter and brighter, Sheila spent every second charging her punch. _"3… 2… 1… GO!"_ The barrier dropped, Sheila PUNCHED! ! ! The Sandbag flew all the way to the sky in a diagonal line. The counter was rapidly counting up the yards. The stadium truly did extend around the entire planet. Even though the Sandbag was likely out of the atmosphere, it somehow remained within the gravitational pull to keep flying. . . . . . This went on for three minutes and counting. _"Okay, it's obviously not coming back. But we can't call a winner until everyone else has gone!"_

Maddy Murphy was next, the "Home-Run" theme song replayed. Going Haki Fury, Maddy punched the Sandbag, bouncing it all around the barrier, jumping after it to kick it back down, punched down to bounce it up, hit it once more against the barrier, and _"GO!"_ punched the Sandbag with enough velocity to send it far. _"508,610 YARDS!"_

Anthony next—the boy furiously punched and stomped the Sandbag, using Earth Chi to enhance the pain from inside the senseless sand-filled creature. He knocked it down and smooshed it repeatedly with his big feet. _"3… 2… 1…"_ Anthony powerfully stomped the foothold, _"GO!"_ threw his arms forward, jabbing two stalagmites up and blasting the Sandbag away. _"100,720 yards!"_

George King froze the Sandbag in time and started punching and kicking, building momentum up in the target. _"GO!"_ George broke the Stop and watched the Sandbag take flight. _"2,124 yards!"_

"Wow, ha ha!" George scratched his head. "I guess I'm just not that strong!"

Mocha had trouble fitting on the platform, and all she could do to damage the Sandbag was stomp on it. Her giant size made her super strong, especially with Haki imbued in her feet, so the audience expected great things from her. _"3… 2… 1… GO!"_ The barrier dropped, Mocha bent her leg back, and SWUNG THE KICK—her foot missed the Sandbag entirely. "Wah!" When her foot came back, she knocked it off the platform backwards.

"OOOOO, misdirected kick!" Mako flinched. "Zero yards! Sorry, Mocha, no do-over!"

"WAAAH-haaah-haaaaaaaah!" The giant started crying and banging the ground. "It's not fair, it's not faaaaiiiiir!"

Ruby went next—she was rapidly pummeling the Sandbag against the ground with her fiery fists. She was red with anger, and they couldn't believe the Sandbag hadn't burned, yet. _"GO!"_ Ruby donned her Rocket Fists and BLASTED—the Sandbag broke into soot while the sand glittered in the sky like glass.

 _"Oooooo…!"_

"Ruby scores 100 points!" Mako announced. "Because even though Ruby destroyed the Sandbag, her form of artistry is beautiful, and everyone deserves points for art! Yeowch!" A glass shard got in her eye. "Even if it's painful…"

Morgiana entered Red-Foot Fury and kicked the Sandbag upward, then leapt up to kick to the ground, then kicked it back-and-forth against the barrier. _"GO!"_ Morgiana charged the final kick and sent the Sandbag flying. _"99,784 yards!"_

"Way to go, Morg!" Nagisa cheered. Morgiana faced him with a smile and nodded.

"My turn!" Sind walked up on the platform, and like Mocha, he had trouble fitting. His kicks were super strong for a soccer star, so when the barrier dropped, _"GO!"_ he sent the bag flying like a soccerball. _"10,310 yards!"_

"I could've gone farther…" Mocha wept.

 _"GO!"_ Romeo Conbolt sent the bag hurdling with a violet flame fist. _"3,204 yards!"_

Romeo walked by Ruby and said, "The trick is not to make your fire too hot. Just because it's fire, it doesn't have to burn."

"Are you KIDDING?! Fire is SUPPOSED to burn! That's why it's FIRE!" Ruby screamed, her head flaming.

"Then you need to use your imagination!" Romeo grinned, patting her head. When he walked away, Ruby's skin boiled.

Grenda of Sector GF pounded the Sandbag into submission. She stood the thing up and, _"GO!"_ she stopped her fist just before punching. …The Sandbag seemed to stare into her soul. Its eyes were so innocent. "…Sniff! I can't punch something so cu-u-u-ute!" Grenda hugged the Sandbag and cried.

"Grenda gets 200 POINTS for Heart!" Mako cheered.

Jasminka of Sector LN was chugging down lots of chocolate bars instead of beating her Sandbag, a joyful sweet smile on her face. Her expression turned serious as she readied her fist. _"GO!"_ The Sandbag went flying quite a ways, her strength surprising the others. _"3,111 yards!"_ The girl smiled and bowed politely.

Sector U.A. voted Uraraka to go up, and the girl appeared fairly weak in strength. She bore a passionate smile, lightly touching the Sandbag. _"GO!"_ She threw it across the field at a very slow speed, but the Sandbag was constantly rising and moving forward. _"Uraraka used her powers to make the Sandbag float infinitely! Automatic out-of-bounds!"_

"Hahahaha! YEAH!" The young heroine raised two fingers.

Next was Ciel Phantomhive, who spent his 10 seconds rapid-punching the Sandbag. _"3… 2… 1… GO!"_ At first, Ciel's kick didn't make the bag fly too high. But as it was making its descent, it seemed to stay airborne longer than anyone else's. No one noticed the black blur whipping around the audience and chucking rocks at the Sandbag to keep it high. Eventually, the blur ceased, and the bag landed. _"3,984 yards! Pretty impressive for a skinny guy! Okay, now it's Sector JP's turn!"_

"Go for it, Jinta." Karin said.

"Hehe, my plea-" Jinta propped his bat over his shoulder—he then realized: "Wait, you want ME to do it? I thought you would argue over being stronger."

"Well, I am stronger, but baseball's your thing. You can probably hit it farther."

"Heh heh! You got it!" Jinta stepped onto the platform with a confident smirk.

Rather than attack the Sandbag, Jinta held the bat behind him and whirled it around to charge his swing. _"Victini…"_ The invisible creature floated up to Jinta and found a granola bar in his pocket. _"Mmmm!"_

 _"3… 2… 1…"_ The creature tapped Jinta with a light touch. _"GO!"_ The bat swung—the Sandbag rocketed to the heavens as fast as Sheila's. "WHUH?!" Jinta gaped.

"WHOA! !" Sector JP were utterly stunned.

 _"AMAZING! Jinta's Sandbag went as far as Sheila's! Both Jinta and Sheila currently tie for first place in this round! Let's keep going to see if anyone can match up!"_

"Way to go, Jinta-kun!" Ururu cheered. "I had no idea you were that strong!"

"I didn't, either… hehehe! 'Guess my new muscles aren't just for show!" Jinta reached into his pocket… "Hey, where'd my granola bar go?"

 **Hideout Helm**

"Oh ho ho ho!" Dr. Eggman laughed. "I must admit, it's fun to watch kids goof off once in a while. I never enjoyed Field Day myself, but it's more enjoyable to watch OTHERS mess up!"

"Yes, it is an exciting competition…" K. Rool said. "I wonder if… _it_ will appear?"

* * *

 **I remember when we played Field Day at school… good times… sort of. X) Sector Luna Nova are characters from _Little Witch Academia_ , and U.A. is from _My Hero Academia_. Obviously, they'll be important in the long run. Same with those new crossover sectors.**


	2. The Race Is On!

**Took too long to make this!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: The Race Is On!_**

 **Aquaria**

"Maseyfairyyyy!" Carol dove into Sector V and grabbed her boyfriend in a hug. "I can't believe how long it's been! I feel like an entire universe's life time has gone by!"

"Heheheheh! I guess your feelings haven't changed, Carol?"

"Nope, and neither has my debt! Which is currently $51,275."

"I HELPED RESTORE A UNIVERSE! !"

"I know! That's why I cut it down. At any rate, I think it's time to formally introduce you to Sector $."

"But we already know them." Dillon replied. "You joined last year."

"Yeah, but this is for the camera!" Carol winked at the cameramen showcasing them. She danced to her teammates' side. "This white-haired girl is Numbuh Allowance, Weiss Schnee." Weiss had snow-white hair in a ponytail (which hung to her right), ice-blue eyes, and a white dress. Her high-heels made her look taller than she was.

"Ten bucks says she's an icebender." Chris whispered to Harry.

"This is Pacifica Northwest, Numbuh Spender. She's from Gravity Falls!" Pacifica had blonde hair, a purple jacket over a pink dress, black pants, and brown boots.

"Yeah, but don't put me in with those nameless nobodies."

 _I feel the need to destroy her._ Kirie smiled.

"This gloomy guy is Ciel Phantomhive, Numbuh Inheritance. He owns a toy company in England."

"It's a pleasure." Ciel said. He had dark hair and a blue eye, with an eyepatch over his right. Dressed in noble attire, he had a wonderfully proportioned body with thin arms and legs.

"He played in the Home-Run Contest, but he doesn't look that strong." Haruka whispered.

"Lastly, this is Numbuh Still Counting, Raleigh!" He was a boy with shiny blonde hair and sky-blue eyes. He had a blue coat with yellow gear-like cufflinks, white gloves and a blouse, gray pants, and long socks with black shoes. "He came all the way from Planet Poké, so he's a Pokémon Trainer."

"I get it, because we're 'Still Counting' how many Pokémon there are!" Haylee laughed.

"Ha ha ha! I didn't think anyone would get that!" Raleigh laughed.

"Please, any Pokémon nerd would. Or any sister of a Pokémon nerd… who may or may not be a Pokémon nerd herself. Not 24/7, though. If my wrench wasn't a giveaway, I'm a junior carpenter."

"Really? Well, perhaps we can show each other our work sometime!"

"Uh… _Our_ work?" Haylee blushed.

"So, which of you is the leader?" Aurora asked.

 _"I AM!"_ They all chorused (except Raleigh). . . . . They shared awkward looks.

"It was MY idea to FORM the sector!" Carol argued.

"I have more popularity than either of you!" Pacifica reasoned. "Obviously, the most _popular_ should lead."

"None of you own your own prosperous company." Ciel stated.

"My father is one of the Corporate Presidents!" Weiss argued. "He trains me in fencing every day with solid holograms of REAL monsters! The most skilled should lead."

"Well, I'm a PRINCE!" Raleigh shouted. "I'm royalty, yet I'm very humble; why, I didn't even declare myself the leader! …So, I should lead."

"Your kingdom is the size of a penny." Ciel replied.

"It is very technologically advanced!"

"So, as you can see, we haven't decided, yet." Carol said. "But we'll work it out!"

"I hope everybody is all warmed up!" Mako announced. "Because it's time to get into our next game: The Footrace Plus Other Body Parts! Our players will race over a long course that includes running, climbing, swinging, and jumping! Choose your fastest members and let the race begin!"

"Step aside, boys." Panini pushed Cheren and Francis aside. "These bunny ears aren't just for show."

"Yep, Oi'm up." Sheila stepped up casually.

"I'm starting to think we're cheating with Sheila." Aurora said.

"I shalt breeze over yonder competition!" Fybi twirled in the air.

"Oh, I forgot to mention a crucial rule!" Mako spoke up. "Any form of bending or flying is prohibited! You can only win the race with your own natural speed."

"Big deal! I'm still winnin'." Sheila smirked.

"Bending or not, Wendy is still the fastest." Romeo said. "She can do it!"

"Okay! I'll do my best!"

"I may be good on a broom, but I'm fast on my feet, too." said Amanda O'Neill of Sector Luna Nova.

"You GO, Amanda!" Akko cheered.

"I bet I can win this one." said Izuku Midoriya of Sector U.A.. "Heh, make sure not to blink, Eri-chan. I'm fast even without my Quirk!"

"Okay, Deku-san. I hope you win!" a girl with white hair, red eyes, and a horn said hopefully.

Sector IC chose MaKayla, W7 chose Chimney, JP chose Karin, SA chose Morgiana, GKND chose Makava, RZ chose Denny, KB chose Ruby, the DNK chose Lirpa, GF chose Mabel Pines, $ chose Ciel, GT chose Sind, U.A. chose Midoriya, the Marzipan Pirates chose Nel, and the Troll KND chose Nepeta. All the racers took their stances at the starting line, viewing the long sandbar where their race would begin. "On your marks… get set… GO!" (Play "Slider" from _Super Mario 64_!)

Their back feet kicked off with vigor and they raced with fire in their hearts. Sheila was in the lead, though not using bending was a tricky habit to get into. Sheila inched back as Wendy took the spot, then Fybi, and later Ciel. "Huff, huff, huff…" Halfway over the sandbar, Wendy was beginning to sweat. _Man, I could've blown across this place in a second… running without bending is harder than it looks. Of course, not everyone here has powers to help them… this way makes it fair. And it's also kind of a good challenge! They could've easily given us chi-blocks, but now we have to restrain ourselves._

Karin took the lead, then Panini, then Morgiana. "Grrrr! GET BACK HERE!" Ruby punched flames behind her and sped up, taking the lead.

 _"RUBY IS DISQUALIFIED!"_

"PISS OFF!" Ruby shouted. "I'm a Solaran! (Okay, technically, I came from Emera) but I grew up on Galaxia's Sun, and where I'M from, WE BUUURRRRN!" She combusted into flame.

"Move it, buster!" Mabel shouted, passing her.

The racers reached the end of the sandbar and were required to climb a towering cliff. Nepeta was nimbly pouncing up various segments of the cliff, and Nel's cavewoman instincts made her a natural at climbing, but the others had a trickier time of it. Because of Sind's giant size, he could not grasp the tiny holds very well and was constantly slipping off. He was forced to apply more pressure and bury his fingers and toes into the cliff each time. Izuku Midoriya was making progress, but Amanda grabbed his ankle and climbed up him, stepping on his head. "Thanks for the boost!"

Shy Guys were pushing rocks off the cliff, knocking off Denny and Mabel; others like Wendy and Ciel dodged the stones, while Morgiana and Nel kicked them away. It was no surprise that Sind could endure the stones, but what really surprised them was Lirpa's endurance. "Oi, ain't you April-chan's opposite?" Chimney asked. "You're sure a lot tougher than she is."

"It's called good exercise and dieting, okay?!" Lirpa shouted emotionally.

"She is still a fascinating subject." April commented.

Eventually, the other racers made it to the top and were now faced with a jungle area. Each were provided a plank swing and their own swinging segment. "In case you all are wondering," Mako said, "our esteemed Princess Mavis used magic to duplicate areas of our race courses, because in areas like this swing course, it would be otherwise impossible for anyone to pass each other."

"Fairness at its finest." Fybi said, taking her swing. The racers had to build up momentum in their swings, steadily get further and higher, and use that momentum to jump to the next swings. Some were just straight ahead, but other swings were higher up and required much momentum. Some swings had weak ropes and intended them to use their momentum wisely. As a cavewoman, Nel was a pro at this, and Ciel seemed to have help from rocks pushing him from behind, yet they were too fast to be seen. Sadly for Fybi, her lightweight body made it difficult to build momentum, so in her attempt to jump to a high swing, she fell short, and flapped her wings on an impulse.

 _"FYBI IS DISQUALIFIED!"_

"Thou should hath considered my lightness and constructed swings of cloud! !" Fybi argued.

"Fybi is absolutely right!" Mako declared. "For pointing out the mistakes of our game-makers and speaking for her fellow Nimbi, Sector W wins 200 points!"

 _"What exactly do you give bonus points for, anyway?!"_ everyone else shouted.

Sheila was in first place, now facing a very low and distant swing with long vines. "It would be easier to glide to it, but I s'pose that would be considered flying. 'Guess I'll just give it a sporty jump." After the momentum was built, Sheila FLEW off, barely grabbing the edge of the swing with the tips of her fingers. Karin was able to make the jump, as was MaKayla, Nel, and Lirpa, but Chimney missed, Nepeta was too scared to make the jump, and when Wendy feared she wouldn't make it, she used an Air Boost to propel herself and grab the vines.

 _"Wendy is disqualified!"_

"Noooooo!" cried the Wind Mage, sitting on the swing in depression. "I'm sorry, guys, I failed you!"

"It's okay, Wendy, you did great!" Romeo called.

The racers that made it to the long swing had to build up even more momentum and swing dangerously high, for their target was a series of high hooks they would climb across. The racers were able to make it up, and from this point they needed only their hands to race. The hook paths forked, resulting in multiple directions that made them wonder which route was faster, some hooks threatened to drop had they not swung quickly, and Shy Guys were spitting fire darts to obstruct their progress.

Fybi chose to fly back to the start, and noticed Sind sitting on the cliff in defeat; he hadn't even got on the first swing. Quick observation of the giant boy and that tiny swing made it obvious why. "I see they hath not considered thine race either."

"No, I guess not."

"If it helps, I hath this." Fybi held out a blue Skypian Apple. "This can make thee human size for a short time."

"Thanks, but I feel like that would be cheating. Besides, I'm too far behind."

"Suit thyself. I shalt leave this hither in case." Fybi set the apple beside the giant and flew away.

 _"Victini…"_ The invisible creature found the tasty apple and ate it in a few bites. _"-tini!"_ Its eyes shrunk down. _"Tini Tini! Tini!"_ It seemed to be patting Sind for some help.

Tiny fragments of energy built up in Sind's body, and the boy was suddenly filled with a new determination. "I shouldn't give up now! My sector's counting on me!" He was back on his feet. "I know those swings can't hold me… but if I build up enough speed, I can jump it!" So with that, the giant began running around in circles.

Returning to the hook courses, the racers had to grab onto moving handles and either swing forward or straight up at the right time. "It's kind of interesting." Karin thought aloud, having no trouble with this part; it felt just like being in gym. "The same people who are best at running might not be good in climbing, or even swinging. Being the fastest isn't enough."

"Lucky thing you're a ghost!" Panini shouted.

"Hey, I sweat when I'm in my human form. And no matter which form I'm in, I still get tired."

Sheila had fallen to 4th place, since she wasn't used to swinging without hovering. Nel remained in the lead, and behind her were Morgiana and MaKayla. They had cleared the jungle and set foot on the base of a tall, complex slide, the Finish banner shining at the top. Nel and Morgiana began the sprint up, determined to outbest the other despite the slippery slide trying to bring them down.

"They've got the right idea." MaKayla said, ditching her shoes to run up easier.

"Get back here!" Karin quickly pulled off her shoes and socks, as would Sheila, but Ciel and Lirpa chose to keep theirs on. Segments of the slide shifted at left and right angles, some had bumps that could either send them sliding or serve as rest points. Then there was a large gap between halves of the slide, with the other half being five feet high. Nel and Morgiana put pressure in their legs and KICKED up to that slide; they nearly lost balance, but kept their feet firm and continued up.

"Do they really expect all of us to make that jump?" MaKayla asked, and the second she did, Ciel Phantomhive leapt on and OFF her shoulders, making the jump, while the timebender went sliding down. Makava jumped and stepped off her face to avoid going with her.

Midoriya made the jump, but came too short. "No! I have no choice!" The young hero aimed his fingers down and performed a flick that blasted him back up.

 _"Sorry, Deku, you're disqualified for using a metahuman power!"_

"DAMMIT, DEKU!" Bakugo shouted.

"It's okay, Deku!" Ochaco cheered. "You did great! Didn't he, Eri-chan?"

"Yeah… He did!"

Back with Sind, once the giant felt he built up enough speed, _"EEEEYAAAAAHHH!"_ He KICKED off the cliff with so much force that he went rocketing above the jungle.

"WHOOOA!" Mako gaped. "Just when we thought he was out, Sind of Sector GT is rocketing over the jungle! But since we aren't detecting any chi usage, wings, or rockets, we can't disqualify him!"

"Whoooaaa!" Sind was flailing his arms. "Where do I land?! GYAAAAHH!" And down he went CRASHING onto the base of the slide.

"TRULY astonishing! He skipped the swinging course entirely! ! The rules didn't say you couldn't jump it!"

Sind gasped with joy. "There's the finish line! I still have a chance!" And having spent no energy on the swings, Sind bolted up the slide with surprising speed for his heavyweight body. His shaking caused other racers to slide off as well, including Amanda and Mabel. Expertly leaping the gap, Sind soon passed Ciel, and confidently dodged around holes in the next part of the slide. Nel and Morg were the only two ahead, and the final part of the slide was wet from sprinklers. They had to keep their feet more firm than before, but it was impossible when Sind came charging up, quaking the slide so the lead racers slipped on the wetness and fell.

"I DID IIIIIIT! !" Cheers erupted when Sind tore through the Finish Line.

"SIIIIIINNNNND!" Sector GT roared with applause.

"What rubbish!" Ciel said angrily. "If the swinging portion was divided for each racer, why couldn't this slide?!"

"Hey, YOU were the one who used Kayla as a boost!" Makava shouted, having caught up.

"And you used her as a foot rest. Before you point out my hypocrisy, you should consider your own."

"GRRRR!"

Ciel came in second, Makava third, Karin 4th, Sheila 5th, Morgiana 6th, Nel 7th, Amanda 8th, and any remaining racers were able to catch up. (End song.)

"Well, ladies and germs, that was an exciting race if I ever saw one! You all did well, even though some of you messed up a little." Mako said. "I noticed a few of our contestants were the same ones that competed in the Home-Run Contest. With a quick raise of hands, how many of you sectors have operatives you would consider 'trump cards'?"

"Well, Oi do what Oi can." Sheila shrugged humbly, her teammates smirking at her.

"That's our Morg!" Nagisa patted his friend's shoulder.

Sector W7 merely pointed at Mocha, who blushed.

"Yes, I'm sure you all have special operatives that know how to 'win the day' in the end, but you must remember that you won't always be able to rely on your trump card. Every member in your sector matters, and that's why, by the end of this day, every operative will have had a chance to play. In addition, be warned that in some of these upcoming games, WE will choose specific operatives to play. Is that clear to everyone?"

"Sounds legit to me." Harry Gilligan shrugged.

"Good, then it's time for our next challenge: Sweet Tooth! Our wonderful Chef Yuzu has concocted a dish called semla." Yuzu was holding a dish with the tasty sweet roll in question. "Considered by her to be one of her most deliciously nutritious sweets to make your teeth happy, with an amazing balance of health and flavor." Sally Harper was beaming at the sweet, Index's mouth was watering.

"Yuzu has prepared several dishes of semla for each of our contestants. You will each have 10 minutes, and your objective will be to make your semla last during that time. If you eat the entire dish before the time is up, you lose! You will ALSO lose if you neglect to take a bite after a whole minute. You will earn points based on how much semla remains at the end. Keep in mind that your 'bites' will only count if they include a chunk of top bun, bottom bun, and the **luscious gooey, savory center**!" Mako's eyes glittered. "Ahem… For this contest, we are choosing operatives who have the biggest appetite, based on our research. Will our contestants take their seats!"

For Sector V, it was Haylee Gilligan, Termina Sector V was Melissa Gilligan, Sector W was Sally, Sector IC was Suki, Moonbase was Panini, W7 was Chimney, JP was Ururu, SA was Index, KB was Sapphire, RZ was Lulu, MG was Wendy, $ was Carol, GT was Konbu (Mavis increased the size of it for fairness), LN was Jasminka, U.A. was Ochaco, GKND was Vweeb (it was shrunk), Spirit KND was Ellen Wickens, Troll KND was Rawberry, and Marzipan Pirates was Augustus. Each had a plate of delicious semla placed before them. "On your marks…" The contestants picked up their semla. "Get set…" They readied their teeth, placing them around as little a space as possible. "EAT!"

Everyone bit. _"MMMMMMMMMM!"_ Their eyes all watered and their tastebuds were having a party.

"That's just the reaction we'd expect! The semla is so delicious, you'll lose your minds unless you have another bite! …Oh, and did I forget to mention that, after the contest, you WON'T get to eat the leftovers?"

 ** _"MMMMMMMM. . . ."_** This new development only made them cry. The sweet was so delicious, even just one tiny bite, they really wanted to eat more, but knew they had to restrain their selves.

Index was praying, _Dear God, I am extremely grateful for this marvelous dish you created. Would it be disrespectful to not finish and appreciate it to its full content, or should I continue to admire it and be patient? Please, Lord, give me a sign._

"The minute's almost up! Everyone better bite!" Startled out of their trance, they chomped another bite, and it was slightly larger.

"Ugh… Index is doomed." Nagisa sighed.

"No way Chimney's big mouth can keep from eating that." Aisa doubted.

"I wonder how big a power boost Jasminka would get from that?" Sucy said.

Another minute, and the kids bit. "I am… a Candy Hunter." Haylee grunted. "My sworn duty… is to taste and treasure every sweet that crosses my maw."

"Uuuuuuoooo. . . it's so go-o-o-o-od. . ." Wendy was weeping. "I… have to take small bites… or we can't win points…"

"I wonder if… there's a country that worships this treat." Augustus choked.

"Five minutes left! Can ya make it?"

"Nnn…ne-ne…NYAAA!" Chimney broke and CHOMPED the remains in her large mouth. Her teammates drooped in defeat. Konbu's superior appetite forced him to devour his sweet, and Lulu's bites were too big to make it last. Ururu's main conflict was getting her mouth over all the required segments; her mouth was so tiny that small bites were natural to her. "One minute!" Vweeb's semla was gone, Suki gave into her childish love for sweets, and Rawberry's lust was not to be underestimated. And Sapphire, though her emotions didn't show it, had a love for sweets that could not be satiated until the whole thing was eaten.

"AaaaAAAAND TIME! The time is up! The winner is Ururu, for having the most left over!"

"YEEEHAAAAA!" Jinta cheered. "That's my Ururu! Can't even eat a meatball sandwich!"

Second place was Index, 3rd place was Sally, 4th was Ellen, 5th was Haylee, 6th was Augustus, 7th was Wendy, 8th was Ochaco, and so on. "Whoa, Index came in second?" Nagisa asked. "I'm actually amazed."

"I bet everyone is hungry after that display! Well, worry not, because you'll get a chance to fill your bellies. Our next game is Cook It Up! Our players will be provided with their own cooking stations and utensils, with only a mountain of ingredients to work from as you fix yourself a splendidly amazing dish! We have foods from all corners of the universe, including Mushroom Kingdom, Alternia, Peoples α, and then some! We have invited Mushroom Kingdom chef, Zess T., to be the judge of this contest." There was an old Toad woman with yellow spots on her shroom cap and a red apron. "Sectors, choose your cooks and make us a meal."

"I learned cooking from Mrs. Drilovsky." Chris Uno stated. "She was the best there was. I should do this one."

"You didn't learn from her FIRST-HAND, BOY!" Panini shouted.

"I can do this!" Sally cheered. "I may have a sweet tooth, but I'm an excellent cook!"

"Soooo… can anyone cook?" MaKayla asked her teammates. They shrugged.

"Although, if I can sniff out any good dead animals, I can probably whip up something decent." Lola said.

"Works for me." George agreed.

"I can do it!" Apis cheered.

 _"NO! !"_ Her friends dog-piled on her. ("Gyom, gyom!")

"Obviously, the wonderful artist who made the semla." Karin patted Yuzu's back.

"I sometimes cook food in the magic shop I work in!" Kiki said. "Guys, please let _me_ do it!"

"Sure, Kiki!" Oliver nodded.

"You'll knock 'em out of the park, kiddo!" Phil punched her shoulder.

"Ally should do it!" Konbu patted the girl's back. "Her food is yummy!"

"Hee hee hee! You think anything is yummy." Ally blushed.

"Has everyone picked their cooks?" Mako asked. "Perfect! Kids Next Door, MAKE US LUNCH!" (Play "Cooking with Zess T." from _Paper Mario: TTYD_!)

Thus, the cookathon commenced. The mountain of ingredients were each encased in a magic bubble that prevented them from contaminating each other. The cooks would pop the bubbles after bringing them to the cooking stations. From magical Mushroom Kingdom mushrooms and flowers, infamous Glomourian squids, deceased demon parts from the Underworld, and even foods from the new Planet Hyrule.

After the dispute with Apis was settled, it was agreed April would be W7's chef. "Cooking is art, too. Imagine all these ingredients are like colors on a palette. Find the right ones and mix them together."

Of course, I could name a bunch of fictional foods and tell you how our players mix them… but that would take up WAY too much space. So, let's cut to the nitty-gritty.

"I'm finished!" Yuzu was not-surprisingly first to present her dish: it was a glowing bowl of green ramen. "At first, I thought of making a classic bowl of ramen, but when I noticed the Ghost Chu Jelly in the pile, it made me think of my sister, so I heated up the jelly, added my own spices and, well… you have Ecto Ramen!"

Zess T. slurped some of the noodles. "AHH! This is amazing! It's spicy, yet it puts ghostly chills down my spine! THIS GIRL PASSES!"

"YAY!"

Chris Uno was next. "I decided to borrow inspiration from my great-uncle Ben's old recipes." He was holding a simple cupcake with a candle. "An ordinary cupcake fixed with Devil's Flour, Skulltula eggs… well, the TV people saw it, they know."

"Peh! Seems an awful lot for something so small!" Zess T. retorted, taking the cupcake. "I can't imagine anything like this…" She bit. "EEEEEK! My stars, this is the most amazing cake I've ever tasted! ! THE BOY PASSES!"

The next one was Kiki. "I've made a fruitcake using fruits from Oceana's Sweets Factory. Fruitcakes are my favorite, and I heard Oceana's were the best in the world."

Zess T. took a bite of it. "Well, it's certainly chewable… but it's more water than juice. All that liquid drains the flavor. But it's passable."

"Heh heh heh… Thanks." Kiki blushed.

"1 CR34T3D 4 D34D SN4K3 STUFF3D W1TH J3LLY FROM FRU1T B4TS!" Terezi presented.

"Terezi, I thought you were dead?" Haruka yelled.

"I W4S BORN 1N TH3 F1RST D1M3NS1ON. W3 D1DN'T H4V3 TO D13 1F W3 D1DN'T W4NT TO. …'Cours3, now th4t our un1v3rs3 1s f1x3d, w3 could d13 now."

"BLECK!" Zess T. spat the food out. "I don't care if you eat this where you're from, this stuff tastes AWFUL!"

"1 W1LL HOLD YOU ON TR14L FOR TH4T!" Terezi hissed.

"I cooked a dancing mushroom." Sucy said, holding a plate with a happy dancing 'shroom, and spores dancing around it as they waved ribbons. "If you eat it, it'll spark your sexual activeness."

"Is this a dish or a science experiment?! Still, the craft is rather excellent. …Eh, I'll reward it a C+."

"I would like a second opinion."

"Too bad!"

Nagisa was next. "Heh heh… I don't really know much about cooking, I just make my mom breakfast sometimes. So, I made blueberry pancakes on a malleable chocolate chip cookie plate, with syrup from the Forest of Light and butter from Buttermilk Building."

Zess T. had a bite. "Mmmm! Well, the syrup and butter drown out most of the blueberry—not to mention it's just BAD to put on a cookie… but the taste works. The girl passes!"

"Thanks, but uh… I'm a boy."

"Yeah, well me too." Yet, no one knew if this was sarcasm or true. "NEXT!"

Sally stepped up. "I created a donut with melted chocolate ice cream from Mountain of Flavors, and powder from the Sugar Deserts! I know it's an odd combination, but I thought…"

Zess T. took a bite. "Well, the donut is hot, but the ice cream is still a bit cold, so they cancel each other out… but the powder helps bring the taste. You pass."

"Thank you!"

Lulu Whitby's turn. "A chocolate pancake with Buttermilk Building cream. No, I did NOT rip off from the others. …I just like pancakes."

Zess T. ate. "Regardless, it's an excellent combination! You pass!"

April Goldenweek brought a canvas with several painted fruits. "I found paint from Prism Island and mixed it with various fruits to create a Lickable Canvas."

"E-Eh… isn't it all just paint?" Zess T. asked worriedly.

"Please, have a lick."

"Eh…Okay…" With hesitation, she licked the banana. "…Oh?" She tried an apple and grapes. "Wow, this is pretty good. I don't even taste the—YUCK, THERE'S THE PAINT! Wash your brush more thoroughly next time!"

"Sorry." April frowned.

"I made what Sister April made, only with crayon!" Mary beamed, presenting her sketchbook.

"These fruits are horribly drawn!" Zess T. carefully took a lick. "…Yet, they taste better. Alright, you pass. But be more original next time!"

"Behold, a Wonka Bar dipped in hardened gold syrup!" Augustus presented.

"Mmmm… Golden work indeed!" Zess T. praised. "But perhaps a mite less hard next time. These bones are old, you know."

"I used organic fruits grown on Planet Flora," Arianna presented, "squeezed out their juices, and froze them into a Rainbow Snowcone!"

"BAAAH!" Zess T. shouted, scaring Arianna. "It's always SWEETS, SWEETS, SWEETS with you kids, isn't it?! Cooking is more than making things taste like candy, but where's the grain, the MEAT, the nutrients?! I'll eat this one, but ANY MORE sweets afterwards will NOT be counted!" So, she angrily munched down Arianna's snowcone. "…Wow, this is amazing."

"So… I guess you won't eat my Pound Cake?" Ally asked sadly; she had cooked a giant cake shaped like a fist.

"Uh, hehe… it seems our contest has reached an unexpected hitch." Mako chuckled.

"Perhaps ya'll like THIS." Panini presented Spicy Soup. "Me mum makes this when I ain't feelin' too well. Cooked with Fire Flowers, mixed with me own firebending. Threw in a few crackers as well."

Zess T. took a sip. "Now, THIS girl GETS IT! PASS!"

"Steamed Floran Carrots in molten mushroom, milady?" Libby Belle presented.

"Another excellent stew! Another pass!"

"I MADE EXPLODING BEEF OUT OF DODONGO PARTS!" Bakugo shouted.

"NO ONE CAN POSSIBLY STOMACH THAT!"

"Was Bakugo really the best chef we had?" Momo said, her fellow U.A. classmates drooping in dismay.

"This is why cooking shows are BORING." Anthony remarked.

"Tell me about it." Vweeb agreed. "Yet, moms always watch them on Life Day."

"What's Life Day?"

"A holiday that the Wookies made up." (End song.)

"Well, it seems that all our contestants had a chance to feed the judge!" Mako announced once the remaining contestants had gone. "Let's look at our winners!"

First place was Yuzu, 2nd place was Koko, 3rd place was Chris Uno, and 4th was Panini. "Wait a second, who's Koko?" Mason asked.

"She's the girl from the Hylian KND." Aurora reminded. "The one who cooked the Eldin goat and squirted Ordon pumpkin juice on it. That white-haired girl."

"YAHOOO!" A young white-haired girl with a bun and light-brown ninja's attire was cheering.

"Oh, yeah… I keep forgetting there's a bunch of new planets now." Mason said.

"Yeah, and we can't expect all the sectors that WE personally know to win everything." Haruka reasoned.

"That's true. Maybe we oughta visit the Hylian KND sometime."

"Excellent cooking, everybody! And as a special treat, our own cooks will remake the dishes to serve our hungry audience! (Taking Zess T.'s comments into account, of course.) And while that's going on, let's introduce our next game!" Mako threw everyone's attention toward some very thin tightropes over a vast waterfall chasm. "Tightrope Treachery! Our contestants must balance their way across these very precarious tightropes. If you don't have a sense of balance, you're as good as dead! Also, only your feet are allowed to touch the rope; that means no socks, no shoes, and no grabbing on with your hands, or you're out!"

"Kirie is the most balanced of all of us." Aurora said. "She should do this!" Kirie nodded.

"I can do this. Easy as pie." MaKayla smirked.

"Obviously, Vweeb should do it." Arianna said. "He's so small, he can easily just run across."

"You, too, Aeinchan!" Chimney cheered. "Show them your tiny tiny power!"

"YEAH!"

"I didn't say you could choose your players!" Mako winked. "To make things a little more interesting, this contest can only be done by those with the largest feet!"

"WHAT KIND OF RIDICULOUS RULE IS THAT?!" Harry Gilligan screamed.

"It was MY idea!" Princess Mavis cheered. "Everyone needs to show their barefoot pride!"

"You go, girl!" Aisa cheered.

"I have taken measures of everyone's feet while they were asleep," Mako showed clips of herself in Panini's room, George's, Anthony's, and Morgiana's at night, "and have made the decision on whom will compete."

Those chosen were Harry Gilligan, Panini, Anthony, George King, Mocha, Kodama, Morgiana, Bon Clay, Arianna, Philip Blakely, Thomas Drilovsky, Emily Garley, Konbu, Grenda, Raleigh, Kaleo, Lulu Whitby, Jasminka, Tsuyu Asui, Shelly, Sipa, and Nel. "NO WAY, NO WAY!" Mocha panicked, stomping her feet. "I'm way too big, the rope will snap in an instant!"

"This isn't Mocha's normal size, it shouldn't count!" Aisa argued.

"According to her KND profile," Mako brought it up, "Mocha proudly considers her new size to be her official size, therefore shrinking herself would be against the rules, and against her heart! The same applies with the Marzipan Pirates' K. Lumsy, because while he may be gigantic, inside he is a tiny cowering baby croc."

"It's truuuueee! Boo hoo hoooo!" K. Lumsy cried.

"Heh heh!" Augustus smirked cockily.

"Stinking cheater!" Haylee growled.

"Now, everyone stand at your marks." They took their first steps on the ropes. "Get steady… GO!" (Play "Saving Courage" from _Mario Party_!)

Thus, the slow but exciting race commenced. Harry Gilligan didn't feel nimble at all, so he was flailing his arms every which way. Anthony had a more firm composure, and his hardened feet weren't affected by the scraggly rope. The same could not be said of Arianna. "Hehehehehehe, hehehehe!" The nerves coursed past her soles and through her skin. "Th-This rope is so tick-tick-tick-TICKLY—AAAAAaa _aahhhhh…!"_ And she took the fall.

"Well, that figures." Melody said, trying to stay balanced. "I bet ya Emily's losing it… Huh?!"

The scientist in question had jittery, ticklish soles, yet she remained composed. "I-It's thanks to Toph's training… I made it this far."

"Useless nerd!" Shelly scowled. "How would you like spit in your ear?!" The bully spat globs that flew over into Emily's ear. The girl tingled, but she kept going.

Kodama was uncomfortably wobbling left and right. "Man, without all my equipment, my coordination is SUPER off-balance! How you doing, Mocha?"

Mocha felt the rope cracking beneath her feet. "I'm…I'm…" _SNAP!_ _"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_ The giant created a ginormous splash.

Grenda from Gravity Falls had jumped to Jasminka's rope in an attempt to shake her off, both strong girls using their weight to wobble the rope until it snapped, and down they both went. However, Jasminka grabbed and ate a Fudgepuffsicle to inflate herself and float over above her rope, waiting for the effect to wear off before rejoining the race.

Morgiana was serious and steady as she quickly balanced forward, and Panini felt her competitive drive compel her to race with her. "La di da, la di dee!" Bon Clay Jr. was gracefully dancing along on his tippy-toes. "When life bites ya in the pants, ya learn to dance!"

"What a show off!" Panini shouted.

"Ribbit!" croaked Tsuyu, her froggy feet flapping over the chasm. "If I can't put my hands on the rope, I won't be able to hop it. Oh! But she didn't say I couldn't use my tongue!" She leapt off the rope and lashed her tongue further up it, swinging up and landing perfectly back on.

 _"Asui gets 200 points for creativity and noticing loopholes!"_

Panini and Morg were in the lead, but the others kept up at steady paces. The girls had to pass through a waterfall, enduring its pressure while still keeping balance. "Our girls are putting up a good fight!" Mako announced. "Not like Mister Konbu. He was disqualified right at the beginning." Indeed, the other giant was clasping the rope with hands and feet.

"I knew I couldn't win this! It doesn't mean I'll let anyone else!" So with that, Konbu hauled himself over to George's rope, jiggling and snapping it as the timebender made the brave leap to Kaleo's rope. The resulted shake caused Leo to lose balance and plummet. _"Aaaaarrrrrggghh!"_

When Melody reached the waterfall, she used her bending to lift it up. Everyone else made it past okay, except for Anthony and Kodama, who took the fall in the falls. The next part took place in a trench and had oscillating fans trying to blow them off, but the leading girls endured and made it past. The trench became more wide, and Shy Guys tried to shoot them down with cannonballs. The cannonballs came slow and weren't deadly, but they shook the ropes to the point Panini and Morg fell. But Panini quickly blasted fire from her feet to prevent herself from splashing in the water, flying above and landing on the rope.

Morgiana, meanwhile, was clutching the rope upside-down with her feet. She swung off, stamped one of the Shy Guys, and kicked back up to the rope. _"EPIC save, ladies! But it seems while those two were busy, Nel of the Marzipan Pirates managed to catch up!"_ Indeed, the cavewoman was nimbly rushing across the tightrope.

The final part of the tightrope angled up, similar to the slide from the race. To make it trickier, this rope was touching the surface of rushing river. Nel stepped in on this rope and sunk her feet in the water—"AAAAHH! IT'S SO COLD! WAAAAH!" And she fell.

"Cold water, eh?" Morg said. "That's going to be tricky."

Philip, Thomas, and George had been knocked off by the cannons, and Shelly was taken down by the waterfall.

The one in last place was chubby Columbine Whitby, who was close to Sipa. "You look like someone who likes to pig out!" Sipa taunted. "Assuming you're Ulul's opposite, I bet you ADORE pancakes!" She took out her wand and conjured a floating pancake with syrup and butter.

Lulu drooled at the sight of it, but shook it off. "What's the big idea?! Shouldn't you be worrying about those ahead of you?"

"If I can knock you out at least, I'll still get more points. Just so you know, that pancake is SUUUUUPER yummy!"

And since the pancake was floating in Lulu's path, she had no way of avoiding it. "Must… eat… pancake… to… progress!…" She shut her mouth and carefully loomed her head forward.

 _"Victini!"_ The invisible creature flipped by and ate the pancake.

"Whoa!" Somehow, Lulu's mouth missed, and she lost balance. "Aaaaahhh!"

 _"Ti!"_ The creature touched her.

"Eeeek!" Lulu was still wobbling worrisomely. "DAH, screw it, I'm just gonna bolt! KYAAAAAAAHHH…!" Abandoning caution altogether, Columbine sprinted across the rope as fast as her chubby legs would allow. Sipa was shocked at her sudden speed and balance, bypassing the waterfall and the fans without trouble. Before she knew it, she had passed Morgiana and Panini. "Nnnnnn-!" When she began sprinting up the river rope, the cold water sent chills through her body, but for the moment, nothing else mattered, and that carelessness lasted long enough for her to cross the goal.

"W-What just… happened?!" Mako sounded flabbergasted. "A MIRACLE, that's what happened! The first place winner is Lulu Whitby of Sector RZ!"

"Holy crap!" Diwata exclaimed. "Lulu's amazing!"

"No kidding!" Lee beamed. "You sure SHOWED THEM, Lulu!"

"I can't slow down either!" Morgiana said determinedly, continuing forth with gusto and braving the cold rapids. Panini was desperate to catch up, channeling weak Fire Chi to her feet to endure the water. In the end, Morgiana hit 2nd place, Panini hit 3rd, Bon Clay 4th, Melody 5th, Harry was able to get 6th, Tsuyu got 7th, Raleigh 8th, Emily scored 9th, Jasminka 10th, and Sipa ended up getting knocked off by the fans. (End song.)

"Yet another spectacular performance by all our competitors! Though some of you may have taken a dip, know that the experience alone has made you stronger people. We will be taking a 10-minute break before the next games are underway. But before we do, let us give honorable mentions to those nameless NPCs. Remember, background characters are people, too!"

 _The slightly oversized Kateenian in the tightrope race_

 _The Glomourian that uses a gun_

 _The dragon in the footrace_

 _The Solaran who burned his semla by touching it_

 _The Minish that Makava stepped on during the slide (don't worry, he's a'ight)_

 _The Floran that cooked meat in Cook It Up, much to the shame of his sectormates_

 _The Fishboy that got a decent score in the Home-Run Contest_

"Nameless NPCs, keep doing your best!"


	3. Helping Hands

**I've been rewriting some of my first stories. Give them a reread when you can!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3: Helping Hands_**

 **Planet Aquaria**

"I don't even know how I did it!" Sind was telling his friends. "I just got the idea and figured, 'Eh, what the heck?' but I CAN'T believe I actually MADE IT!"

"Don't even ask me." Lulu told her friends. "I'm calling that pure luck. And heck, it was pretty awesome!"

Karin had overheard their discussion as she walked by. She noticed Jinta, shirtless and doing warm-up exercises. She cocked a brow, remembering his performance in the Home-Run Contest. "Hey, Jinta." She approached him. "How exactly did you hit the Sandbag that far? Was it your bat?"

"I don't think Ururu made any recent modifications to it. 'Guess I was stronger than you thought!"

"Yeah, you, Sind, and Lulu, too. Don't you think something weird is going on? Just when they think they lost, they steal the show. I know you're good with a bat, but how could you have possibly matched Sheila's strength?"

"Who cares? It scored us a ton of points, right? But just beware when I challenge you to arm-wrestling. Hehe!" Jinta winked.

"Well, after that exciting trial of balance," Mako announced, "it's time to cool down with another survival-type challenge! And when I say cool down, I mean we're getting warmed up! …And then cooled. Because our next challenge is 'Too Hot, Too Cold'!"

Their attention was directed to a giant pot over a pile of wood. "Don't worry, our contestants won't be served for dinner. It's just a cleverly-disguised hot tub. Our contestants will don swimsuits and sit together in this boiling pot. The fire beneath will grow hotter and hotter, steadily cooking them dry. If anyone leaves the pot, they will lose, and the game only ends when only ONE person remains! But if the heat is too much, don't worry, for the flame will be replaced with one of ice and give our players a real chill! As you can guess, this one is a test of endurance. So, based on previous research, we have chosen the people we deemed as the 'softest.'"

And these people were Sector V's Kirie, Sector W's Sally, Sector L's Eric, Moonbase's Cheren, IC's Miyuki, W7's Aeincha, JP's Ururu, SA's Goombella, KB's Sapphire, GF's Candy Chiu, GKND's Arianna, GT's Ally, MG's Kiki, $'s Carol, Luna Nova's Lotte Jansson, U.A.'s Minoru Mineta, DNK's Ahcom, and Marzipan's K. Lumsy.

The fans took delight with seeing each of the girls in cute swimsuits, and Mineta seemed delighted in getting in the same tub as them. "This is the happiest day of my life…" he said as he walked close to Arianna, staring at her purple legs. "Hey, sweetie, do you taste like grapes?"

"Um, I don't know, but I would like it if you not find out." she replied, creeped out by him.

The contestants walked up the stairs that led into the boiling pot. One by one, they splashed in the water, either taking a spot against the edge or floating around the middle. "Ururu, would you help me?" Aeincha asked.

"Okay, Aeinchan." Ururu held the Lilliputian as she floated.

"Cheren?" Sally asked. "I didn't think _you_ would be deemed the softest."

"Yeah, it would've been Larry… if he hadn't refused to compete. Or Zach, if he wasn't planning to cheat with his Kempo."

"Ready? Get set? BOIL!" (Play "Heat Test Minigame" from _Breath of the Wild_!)

At Mako's command, Aurora ignited the pot. The competitors calmly rested in place, enjoying the warm feel. "This isn't so bad." Goombella said. "Sector SA is hotter than this."

"Hmmm… Wouldn't Mako think my firebending is cheating?" Cheren asked. "…Or is it because I don't have it, anymore."

A minute passed. More bubbles and steam began to emit. The contestants were beginning to sweat. "Huff…Huff… I forgot my treehouse… has air conditioning." Goombella gasped.

"I…I think I'm… melting…" Kiki gasped.

"Siiiigh… this is so hot." Arianna sighed. "I don't think I can…"

"Don't give up, Arianna! !" Vweeb cheered. "Show 'em all how far you've come!"

"Vweeb… Sigh. You're right."

"Oooooohhh… I can't take any moooore…" Eric swam to the platform and climbed out.

 _"Our first player is out! I guess the heat was too much!"_

One by one, other racers dropped out of the game. The Glacian operative was the second to go, to people's slight surprise, but the Solaran operative easily embraced the heat; his only real weakness was the water itself. "It's so hoooooot." Sally moaned. "How are the rest of you feeling?"

"I once tried to kill myself by bathing in a tub full of hot water." Miyuki said.

"Well, SOMEBODY has an advantage!" Aeincha cried.

"Huff…huff… Aeincha, I'm getting kinda hot." Ururu panted. "But I'll only get out… when you're ready to… huff…"

"Ururu… I don't think… I can… breathe…"

"Huff… Let's… go…" Ururu swum to the edge and climbed out.

 _"Ururu and Aeincha are out of the game!"_

"I'm sorry, Aeinchan. You must have absorbed some of my body heat." Ururu said, carrying her downstairs.

"I don't blame you, Ururu. Thank you for keeping me from sinking. I could've died!"

 _"They both get 200 points for superb loyalty! Well, congratulations for surviving this long. It's time to turn down the temperature!"_

Aurora took away the flame and replaced it with an Ice Flame. Immediately, the heat died away as the tub began to cool. "Oh, thank goodness!" Sally said. "This should be a LOT better!"

"You say that now." Mako winked. "But ever go into the big pool right after the hot tub?"

In seconds, the kids were all shivering. "I-I-I was wrong. Th-Th-This is n-not better."

"Oh, screw this!" The Solaran operative quickly climbed out.

Kirie dropped, Ally dropped, Goombella gave up, Carol, and K. Lumsy couldn't take the cold. The water heated up again, so Kiki left, then Sapphire, Lee Andrew, Lotte, and Mineta left since there were fewer girls. The final four were Emily Garley, Arianna, Miyuki, and Cheren. "M…Master Toph… I will not fail you." Emily moaned.

The water was growing hotter than ever. "Sigh… I am still stronger inside." Arianna climbed out.

 _"4th place is Arianna!"_

"Huff…Huff…" Miyuki looked over at Cheren, his body close to melting.

"You don't have your bending anymore, do you, Cheren? How have you lasted this long?"

"Huff… because if I'm going to still be Leader… then I need… to be even stronger… huff…"

"…Cheren… you desire this victory more than I." With that, Miyuki swam out of the tub.

 _"Miyuki scores 3rd place!"_

"Mmmm…ulp…" Emily's skin was a deep red. "I'm going to diiiiiieeeee…"

"Urk… Man, this is boring." And so, Cheren retreated the tub.

 _"Second place is Cheren Uno, which means the winner is EMILY GARLEY!"_

"Huuuuu… I did iiiiit…" (End song.)

Aurora touched Cheren and cooled him down. "Don't stress yourself too much, Bro."

"It's too late for that."

"Since we've already got swimsuits on, I think NOW is the perfect time to introduce our next game! Get ready for another race, THIS time across the waves, ladies and gentlemen, it's Swim Season!" Cameras flew across the course, which took place completely in water. "Our sectors will choose the best swimmers in their team to swim across this tricky course! Naturally, any form of bending or magic is NOT allowed—only your arms, legs, and your natural breathing are needed. Players can also win bonus points by swimming through the manta rings that get placed along the course. Sectors, choose your swimmers!"

Cheren Uno volunteered to swim for Moonbase, Sector V unanimously voted for Sheila, as did W7 for Chimney, Melody was the ONLY one for Sector L (hold on, need to catch my breath)—Sector W chose Aranea, IC chose MaKayla, JP had Karin, SA had Index, KB had Bon Clay, GT had Doran, RZ had Denny, MG had Hat Kid, $ had Weiss, Luna Nova chose Diana Cavendish, U.A. chose Tsuyu, Troll KND had Feferi, and the Marzipans had Augustus. Of course, other KNDs chose players that were completely unfamiliar to the Earthlings. GKND and OKND chose their best merkid swimmers, so they expected an unfair advantage.

Each player donned their own swimsuit in privacy; you can either look up how they look on the wiki or just imagine them. Since Cheren was already dressed for occasion, he was sitting on the starting cliff patiently. "Hey! Mind if I sit here?" He was joined by a brown-haired girl with cerulean eyes, a ponytail, a blue one-piece, and a top-hat with a yellow ribbon around it.

"Not at all! You're in Sector MG, right? …What's your name again?"

"Call me Hat Kid! Or Numbuh Classic. Either works!" She spoke energetically.

"Have a _real_ name?"

"Just Hat Kid!"

"Heheh! Okay." _I know that she joined while we were in New Galaxia, and I didn't have a chance to look at her report._ "So, where are you from?"

"I'm from Mushroom Kingdom! My parents sent me away when I was three. That was six years ago."

 _So, she's nine. Honestly, it's nice to know there's someone still younger than me._ "Why did they send you away?"

"Mmm, it's kinda complicated. I don't wanna get into it now."

Cheren faced the readers and said, "A story to come, it looks like."

"Hello, mates!" Sheila came to sit by them. "I'm all suited up and ready for swimming!"

"Uhhh…" Hat Kid was confused.

"Sheila, those are… your normal clothes." Cheren said.

"No they aren't. They're a different pair I wear for swimming."

"But… they have the exact same rips and tears as your other pair."

"Yep! I make sure to give 'em all equal wear."

Eventually, the cliff was lined with each racer, doing warm-up stretches. "Remember, racers, we have chi sensors that pick up even the tiniest hint of bending, so control yourselves well. Let's start this race with energy by back-flipping off the cliff! Don't worry, you won't get hurt." The racers about-faced and squatted. "On your marks… get set… SWIM!" (Play "Rainbow Cruise" from _Smash Bros. Melee_!)

With much energy and vigor, all racers FLIPPED off the cliff and splashed in the sea! Almost all began to swim like mermen; the actual merkids easily stole the lead, and hybrids Chimney and Melody were making room. They had to dive under to dodge spiked bars, then resurface to go over electric eels. A manta ray swam ahead and left golden ring bubbles, which the racers swum through for extra points. Walls stood in their way that they could not swim under, but were short enough on the surface to jump over.

Cheren used Torpedo Spins to keep up with everyone, but he felt himself falling behind. Using too many Torpedo Spins resulted in him losing stamina. "Huh?" He was suddenly uplifted on the back of a teal-haired girl in a light-green swimsuit. She was flipping her arms and legs like a frog, and she had feet like a frog, too.

She swam along the surface and looked up at Cheren with frog-like eyes. "I'll help you just once, but you're on your own for the rest- ribbit."

"Uh… Thanks." Cheren blushed.

 _"TSUYU WINS 300 POINTS for helping her fellow inferior racers!"_

"Just call me Tsu." the girl said before leaving Cheren and re-submerging. The next part of the sea was wider underneath, with whirlpools threatening to drag them to the depths. The whirlpools were easier to dodge underwater, but some unfortunate operatives were trapped inside. The manta swam through dangerous routes, tempting operatives to risk their lives for more points.

Once past the whirlpools, a giant water spout sprung them up to a higher waterway. They followed a simple path of bonus rings, but the rest of the canal was divided in segments, which tilted left and right and dumped water out. A few racers took the fall with the spills, but the tricky part was swimming onto the next segment as it lined up. This part ended as the canal became straight again. The OKND and GKND were neck-and-neck in the lead, but suddenly, the next chunk of track RAISED, tricking the merkids into going down the waterfall. "AAAAHH!"

The other racers panicked and tried to swim backward as the current threatened to carry them off. Melody was the next ahead, and she hurriedly tried to swim back, so on an impulse she used waterbending. _"Melody Jackson is disqualified!"_

"DARN IT!" Melody simply floated in place as the next part came back down and the other racers could progress. This canal would eventually end, the racers flying off, but they were blown back up by a series of giant water spouts. Multiple spouts would appear with multiple routes to take, complete with spikeballs and manta rings. This section was followed by a series of floating balls of water, kept aloft by psychic Pokémon. Index ended up falling, along with Augustus, and Doran was too big to gain momentum to jump the bubbles. The logical thing was to only jump to big bubbles, but the manta ray swam through the smaller bubbles to tempt them with bonus points again.

The bubbles led to a floating snakelike tunnel of water, a current guiding them along, and they had to turn with precision and carefulness. The snake looped several directions before finally bringing them to an airborne river. The current continued to push them, so they had to maneuver left or right when the river zigzagged. Aranea missed a turn and fell, followed by Weiss, but Diana was flexible and graceful in making the swift turns. This next part had a piece of land over the river, so they were forced to dive underneath, having to keep a steady level to avoid going through the bottom surface.

Unfortunately, Cheren was not so steady, grazing the bottom to the point his body forced itself to fall. "AAAH!"

"It's )(ard not being able to fly now, isn't it?" Feferi said, having grabbed Cheren's arm, swimming along while he hung for dear life.

"Hehehehe!" Cheren blushed.

 _"An extra 200 points to Feferi Peixes!"_

")(EY, )(ow come t)(e ot)(er girl got 300?!"

 _"Because to her, Cheren was a complete stranger! And to help out a stranger takes EXTRA courage, because you don't know if they'll stab you in the back!"_

Once the river ran off on its own, the racers took the fall, along with the manta that was making several midair maneuvers, leaving its rings scattered, and for the racers to maneuver midair as well to catch them. Soon, they splashed in the ocean, swimming along while having to dive under giant fishnets that swooped by, carried by Fly Guys. The racers avoided them without fail, and now they were entering the final leg of the race: straight up a 90° waterfall on a white structure. Cheren stopped for a moment to catch his breath and access the situation. "How can anyone POSSIBLY be expected to climb this?!"

 _"Don't ask me! Chimney's math was a little off!"_

"EAT MY DRIPS, BAKAS!" Chimney was already rapidly ascending the waterfall. Feferi had no problem doing it and Tsuyu was climbing the wall behind it.

"It looks like climbing is the only other way for us." Karin said, swimming up and sticking her fingers and toes in the tiny gaps between the bricks behind the waterfall. MaKayla and Sheila mimicked the action, but were constantly held back by the water pushing them down; after all, it was still thick enough for one to swim in. The Hat Kid watched as Cheren tried to ascend the wall, only to come splashing down. The girl glanced back for a second before taking a breath and submerging.

With the lead racers, the waterfall curved a right turn, so while the water was still pushing them down, they had to swim rightward while keeping their bodies steady. "Nnnnngh! Can't… hold on… NYAAAAAGH!" And Chimney fell. Feferi was now in the lead.

"Some swimming contest this is." Karin remarked. "Only merpeople stand a chance at this point. The rest of us have to resort to climbing." She and MaKayla looked down at Cheren. "And some of us don't have the upper body for it."

"Well, in the end it's their fault for coming unprepared." Diana replied, climbing past the girls with ease.

"Man, what a bitch." Karin retorted.

Cheren tried to climb again, but fell. "Sigh… That's it, I'm out. Huh?!" He gasped when a familiar top-hat rose out of the water, and something lifted him on its back. "A SEAKING?!" exclaimed Cheren when the Pokémon fully surfaced. "WAAAH!" The fish started to rapidly ascend the waterfall with Cheren holding on tight.

 _"It seems a helpful Seaking has decided to lend Cheren a hand! But what is that hat on its head? Coincidentally, where is the Hat Kid?"_

The Seaking bypassed Sheila, Kayla, Karin, and a surprised Diana, but Tsuyu and Feferi were still ahead. Past this rightward section, the waterfall curved up again, then it curved left. For this part, the base of the fall was more slanted, which certainly made it easier, if not for the fact there was less room to maneuver, making it easier to fall. The racers survived this part all the same, and as the falls curved up again, the Finish Line was in sight.

But this particular waterfall was even faster and stronger, forcing our racers to pour extra effort in ascending, even though it was only 10 feet tall. Feferi could not stand the pressure, so she fell, hitting Cheren's Seaking ally. Time seemed to move in slow-motion as Cheren jumped and kicked off the Seaking's face, and he watched as its hat came off and Hat Kid formed underneath it. "Waaaaaaahhhhh!" And Hat Kid fell all the way to the bottom with Feferi.

 _"So, the Seaking was Hat Kid all along! It's clear that this was some sort of magic, so Hat Kid is unfortunately disqualified! But she still gets the bonus for helping Cheren, even though he is about to fall himself."_

"AAAAH-" Cheren was indeed about to fall, until a long, thick tongue caught his body. The tongue originated from Tsu, her head upside-down.

"'an, 'ou're 'o'ess." she said while gagging. ("Man, you're hopeless.")

"…Heh heh heh." Cheren blushed. With nothing else to disrupt them, Tsu climbed to the top of the tower and crossed the Finish Line, pulling Cheren up to 2nd place.

"Tsuyu is the winner of the race with the most points!" Mako announced. "However, 2nd place goes to Karin, 3rd is for MaKayla, 4th is for Diana, and 5th is for Feferi (who eventually made it back up), due to collected bonus points, putting Cheren at 6th place and Sheila at 7th."

"'y name e' Tsu." Tsu gagged before releasing Cheren. (End song.)

"Well, fans, I think it's safe to say we shed a few tears from this race. So many helping hands!"

"To be honest, I expected more from the great Cheren Uno." Tsu said to Cheren, her frog-like expression and voice unchanging. "You aren't nearly as strong as I thought you'd be."

"Huh?" The statement surprised him. "Wait, are you a new operative, too?"

"No, I'm from Planet Superbia. But every kid in the universe knows who YOU are, Cheren. Stopped the moon from falling, stopped a Nature Goddess, dethroned your world's Government… you're in the intergalactic operative record books. I hear other operatives talk about you and strive to be like you. It's kind of weird you didn't know that."

"Uh… Well, maybe I'm just that humble." Cheren grinned jokingly.

"If you ask me, you're extremely overrated." Diana remarked, squeezing water out of her greenish-blonde hair. "You couldn't even finish the race on your own."

"You know what, you need to shut up." Karin told her angrily.

The competitors began to head back to their teams. Cheren and Karin walked close to Hat Kid, seeming both eager and curious. "So, Hat Kid, what was that thing you did with your hat?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, it seemed like you possessed that fish like a ghost." Karin inferred.

"It's just my magic hat." Hat Kid said, taking it off. "It can let me possess anyone or anything I throw it onto. But the more strong-willed a person is, the more they'll resist, so I mostly use it for platforming or stealth. I can also use it to attack enemies or bounce on it!" She threw the hat forward, let it spin in place midair, then bounced on it before the hat came back.

"That's amazing…" Cheren said.

"I've seen better powers." Karin remarked.

"Somebody's jealous." he smirked.

"While our racers are busy changing clothes," Mako began, "let's take the time to introduce our next game! My sweetheart Zach Murphy helped to set up this one: it's called Shoot Out of a Cannon and Knock Your Opponent Into A Field of Chain Chomps!"

"I told you we should've called it Crush or Chomp!" Maddy shouted.

"The title says it all, basically." Mako directed them to a field of cannons and Chain Chomps. "Our contestants will be paired and take one separate side of the field. Your objective is to knock your opponent out of the air and make it to the opposite side via cannon. If you fail, you're becoming Chain Chomp dinner!"

"ARF ARF!" barked the Chomps.

"Wait, how could Zach have thought of something like this?" Dillon asked.

"Wait…" Maddy looked embarrassed.

"But here's an added twist: you won't be knocking out your opponent with common attacks. The cannons are specially designed to transform your body into whatever it is you're thinking of at the time. So, the stronger your imagination is, the better chance you'll have at victory! The only rule is that you are not allowed to use the same transformation twice. The last man standing is the winner! Sectors, choose the operatives who you think has the brains."

"Gee, I wonder who in our sector stands any chance against anyone?" Maddy asked rhetorically.

"Do you guys even _need_ me anymore?" Sunni asked. " _My_ powers have a limit, but Zach is just OP."

"I say Haylee got this one." Harry Gilligan said. "She been hangin' out with all them Legoans for three years."

Sector W chose Fybi, Sector IC chose Suki, W7 chose April, JP chose Yuzu, SA chose Goombella, KB chose Sapphire, RZ chose Diwata, GT chose Uzu, $ chose Raleigh, MG chose Phil, Luna Nova chose Lotte, U.A. chose Deku, GF chose Dipper Pines, GKND chose Vweeb, Troll KND chose Yosafire, DNK chose Ynohtna, and so on.

"After selecting random names out of a hat, our first match will be between Yuzu and Uzu! And no, that was NOT intentional." With that, Sector JP's chef and Sector GT's technology specialist took their place by a cannon. "On your mark. Get set: FIRE!" (Play "Chase the Bunnies!" from _Mario Galaxy_!)

Yuzu hopped into her cannon. "I'll just imagine a healthy, balanced breakfast! Nothing is stronger than that!"

Meanwhile, Uzu was panicking. "Uh, Iron Man. Or Hulk! Or-"

The cannons fired. Yuzu had become a cluster of the heads of Tony the Tiger, Lucky the Leprechaun, Buzz the Bee, and other mascots. Uzu had become an Iron Man head with Hulk's feet and Captain America's speedos. Uzu's transformation THRASHED Yuzu's, poofing her back to normal as she was munched by the Chain Chomps. "OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!"

"YUZU, WHAT THE CRUD WAS THAT?!" Karin shouted.

"I forgot to mention that sometimes, the cannon takes what you THINK you're imagining, and then turns it into something else." Mako said.

 _"THEN HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN?!"_

"Using the power of fate! Next is Goombella and April."

"Oi, no one can beat our April-chan!" Chimney said assuringly. ("Gyom-gyo—ugh, why am I still voicing this stupid rabbit?")

April and Goombella climbed in their cannons. They fired: Goombella became Nolan York, with a more muscular body, mushroom speedos, and Goombella's face tattooed on his chest. "My love is for GOOMBELLAAAAA!"

"Ack-!" Nolan was in the audience, and was struck senseless and color-drained.

April became Picasso with da Vinci's arm sticking out of his mouth, Raphael (the Ninja Turtle's) left leg, along with Guertena's shiny hair—April thrashed the Naked Nolan and Goombella was munched by Chain Chomps. "Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"Next is Vweeb and Philip!"

The Kateenian hopped in his cannon, sweating in thought. _Don't think about Sugar, don't think about Sugar, don't think about Sugar!_

Philip was scratching his brain in thought. _Don't imagine Kiki in a swimsuit, don't imagine Kiki in a swimsuit!_

And they fired. Vweeb was a bag of actual sugar with Don Quixote Sugar's bikini. Philip became a pizza with an image of Oliver in a swimsuit. "ARF! ARF!" Two Chain Chomps leapt up and GULPED them whole!

"Oh, a little word of advice, don't imagine food." Mako said.

"Uhh…" Oliver was a little disturbed by his friend's chosen form.

"Eeeeehhh…" Sugar was speechless over why Vweeb was in her bikini.

"Up next is Don Quixote Sugar and Sapphire!"

Still speechless, Sugar climbed in the cannon. Sapphire showed her own lack of emotion. When they fired, Sugar became a tumbleweed with googly eyes, which immediately caught fire from the cannonfire and fell into the Chain Chomps. Sapphire became a giant finger stretching a nostril to curve like a moon, and she made it. "Next is Dipper Pines and Izuku Midoriya!"

Sector GF's leader and Superbia KND's representative claimed their cannons. Izuku began muttering, "If I imagine myself with a superhuman body, complete with arm cannons and jet boosters in my legs, I can stimulate enough speed and momentum to make it past, but I might also need a diamond energy shield in case he…"

Meanwhile, Dipper Pines was muttering, "All I need to do is become a giant fire-breathing lizard with unbreakable skin and wields five swords, and perhaps horns that stretch around his face in case anything tries to hit his eyes or mouth, but he'll have special senses that still allow him to…"

Due to all their thinking, the cannons began to puff like balloons, and the weight tilted them down toward the Chomp garden. _BOOM!_ "OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH! OUCH!" Both kids were munched and crunched.

"Next is Suki Crystal and Fybi Fulbright!" The two former Lights took their places. They fired: Fybi became a steering wheel designed like a Dalmatian that was barfing Cheerios, and Suki became a snowman with a frog's body and a big mouth that was constantly shouting, _"GEMINI, GEMINI, GEMINI!"_ Suki's creation prevailed and sent Fybi to be dinner.

"Next, we have Haylee Gilligan and Prince Raleigh!" Both inventors locked onto each other with smirks. Haylee became a ninja with six arms of construction equipment, and Raleigh became a higher government official with a signed paper that discharged Haylee's job. Haylee flinched, poofed back to normal, and fell into the Chomp den crying.

"Next is Yosafire and Ynohtna!" The opponents nodded and took position. Ynohtna became a string of kids holding hands, with a banner that read, _Friendship Rules!_ Yosafire became a giant book with the shape of an angry teacher's gaping mouth and wide eyes, titled _HOMEWORK FOR DAYS_ , and it easily crushed Ynohtna's friendship.

Next was Lotte Jansson and Naoko of Sector TD. Lotte took the form of an industrial ceiling fan with a werewolf body and vampire arms for fan blades, while Naoko became a smiling dragon with twin balloon tails and holding a brain with grinning teeth. Lotte's vision was stronger, sending Naoko to her fate.

"Our next match is Zachy and Diwata! Bring home the gold, baby!"

Zach and Diwata entered their cannons. Of course, Diwata didn't believe for a second she could beat whatever Zach had planned… but, she would try. So, the cannons fired, and Diwata became a 10-year-old's head with hammer cheeks that were bashing each other.

And Zach became a musical stage where Ganondorf, Lucifer, Chernabog, Malladus, and Medusa were dancing in tutus. Ganondorf grabbed Diwata and danced, twirling her toward Lucifer, who tossed her overhead to Chernabog, who did a roll and tossed her to Medusa, who grabbed her and spun in midair. Finally, Malladus caught her, held her close in a most seductive fashion, and dove into the Chomps as they closed in for a kiss.

After every other operative had taken a turn, it was time for the second round. Uzu was up against April. Uzu became a bathtub of boiling lava with smoking Lincoln hats, and April became a classic Disney cartoon version of Chuck Norris, which did a fancy, smiley walking animation, and knocked Uzu down with a giant pair of nail clippers.

Sapphire and Suki were up next. Suki became a three-dimensional strand of string, though one couldn't tell that as it was whirling around the air, and Sapphire was a brain with angry eyes and lightbulb boogers in its nose. Suki was the victor again, and Sapphire poofed back into her gem form once the Chomps got her.

Next was Yosafire vs. Raleigh. Yosafire became a mouse with human fingers sticking out of its ears, and Raleigh became a chicken with Santa Claus's head and a Jinx's lips for legs. His combination became dinner for the Chomps.

Lotte was up against Kellie Beatles, who became a pink lily that was blowing blueberries via raspberries. She panicked when a Chain Chomp munched along the berries in a Pac-Man fashion, resulting in Kellie being eaten. The Chomp then whipped its tail and knocked Lotte into the field. "WHAT DID I DO?!"

"You transformed into a cluster of Carl Wheezer, Spongebob, and Vegeta." Mako replied. "That Chomp hates dead memes. Alright, who's next?"

Zach went up against a nameless Shy Guy operative from the Mushroom KND—the Shy Guy bolted, not daring to challenge him. "But… I wanted to show you my amoeba that could perform a Zora vasectomy."

"No one could possibly beat Zach one-on-one!" April stated. "Girls, we need to team up and attack him together!"

"RIGHT!" Yosafire and Suki nodded seriously.

Zach picked his nose with a derpy expression.

"On an expected turn of events, April, Suki, and Yosafire have teamed up! It's not against the rules, but let's see how it goes."

The three girls claimed their cannon. Zach nonchalantly got in his. "The three of our minds together!" April declared. "Our imaginations combine to make…" They fired. _"THE PURE ART!"_ They flew up on a heart-shaped apple pie; April was a samurai with paintbrush swords, Suki was an ice swan, and Yosafire was a chef with golden Crosses on her hat.

"Our girls have combined into something beautiful! And Zach has yet to come out of his cannon. Is he powerless before the Pure Art?"

"We got him, girls!" April smiled confidently. "There's no way any of his insane ideas can combat—" (End song.)

An entire planet, the size of Aquaria, fired out of the cannon. Everybody in this hemisphere of Aquaria was squashed. Zach happened to be in a safe place. "Sorry." He said sheepishly. "I meant to submit this planet to the Universe Frog, but I got distracted playing Fishing Cups with Senator Octopus and missed the deadline. I thought this game would be a good chance to make up for it. May I present, Bobopolis!" Indeed, it was an entire planet of all the wacky things that made up Bo-bobo's world. "Cannons, take it fro!"

All of the cannons grew muscular arms and jetpacks as they lifted the planet beyond the heavens. The planet would take its place extremely close to Amazonia. "WHY OUR PLANET?! ?" Chrysundra shouted.

"And now, we feast!" Zach stated.

A band of Chain Chomps gathered for the planet-shower. Yosafire, April, and Suki were being roasted over an open fire.

"It's safe to say that our Zachy won this round!" Mako announced. "But all of you performed above average all the same."

But everyone else had been knocked out. Sector V was out cold. Sector W. Sector GT. Sector $. The audience. "Uh… Let's give everyone some time to recuperate."

 **Operative Break Room**

Cheren opened a refrigerator and had a drink of Cherry Flurp. "Huh?" Cheren noticed Harvey Harper sitting on a cushioned chair. "Hey, Harv. Tough games, huh?" He smiled.

"I can feel them."

Cheren recognized that serious voice that implied something foreboding. "That don't sound good."

"Cheren, why do you think so many people came just to watch us play games?"

"I dunno. To calm their selves after experiencing a Big Bang?"

"Not just that. True, some people are pretty happy, and are enjoying their selves. But some of them aren't. There are people in the audience that are afraid, and despise us. I can't tell why, specifically… Maybe they're just villains. Or maybe they think the Kids Next Door have too much power. I bet most of the people are here to observe us. I even get the same feelings from the other operatives during graduation ceremonies."

"…" Cheren wasn't sure how to respond. Harvey certainly killed the mood.

 **The Game Area**

"Our next game will take place on New Planet Hyrule, in the Lost Woods. This game is called Hunter X Hunted. After you have decided your players, they will draw names from a hat and be required to hunt that person. No, you don't have to kill them, you just have to hit them to score points. Of course, if you get hit, you'll lose points, but you can regain any lost points by attacking your hunter. The game ends when time runs out. Players, choose your hunters!"

Sector V picked Dillon, Sector W chose Aranea, Moonbase had Sunni, IC's was Terry, W7 was Aisa, JP was Ururu, SA was Nagisa, RZ was Lee Andrew, MG was Romeo, $ was Ciel, GT was Biyo, KB had Libby Belle, Luna Nova was Akko, U.A. was Toru Hagakure, Marzipans chose Maggie Simpson, GKND had Vweeb, Troll KND chose Terezi, and DNK chose Avakam.

"If all players will step into the portals, you will be warped to a random area of the Lost Woods. Remember, you'll have no idea who will be hunting you, so be on your guard. On your mark, get set, hunt!" (Play "Lost Woods" from _Zelda: Breath of the Wild_!)

Soon, all players were warped to the misty Lost Woods. "Okay. Let's get started!" Dillon said, using Veil to hide as he slithered through, staring at a picture of Ururu.

Aisa backed against a tree, her bow ready as she glanced behind her. She made little sound as she sped along the grass on bare feet, her tribal instincts making her adept to this environment. She hid behind a bush, smirking at her prey: Lenari, the Minish KND leader, was venturing through the grass, the tiny Minish easily hidden from sight. "He's small, but my Haki can easily track his little life force. I'll pin him with this harmless Sticky Arrow and pelt him for points! WAH!" She was kicked in the back of the head, falling out of the bushes.

Lenari whipped around, doing a jump to spot the Shandian. "Uh-oh, is she my hunter? I better run for it." And he zipped off.

"Ow… what the-" Aisa stood, and she felt a punch, followed by a kick to the leg. "Someone's attacking me! And judging by that kick, they seem to be barefoot- OW!" A smack to the back. Aisa whipped around with a kick, but missed.

"Well, viewers," Mako whispered, "it seems Toru Hagakure has the advantage due to her forced invisibility. But why isn't Aisa's keen Observation detecting her? She better be wary."

"This is why I thought Toru was best for this." Tokoyami of Sector U.A. said. "She learned to suppress her aura and keep it hidden from extra senses. And because of her Quirk, one's eyes will not help them."

Fybi had lent her B.O.W. to Aranea, who was using it to aim at Sunni from afar. "With my own Haki, I can feel Sunni's Psychic Chi, but she's better at this than I am. I need to wait until she's distracted before I start- ow! Ow!" Something punched her across the face. "Wait, is that-" Her Haki sensed a tiny force attacking her; it was Ururu in her Tiny Devil. Aranea tried to blast the fly-size girl with arrows, but she swiftly evaded the giant beams and shot her own lasers at Nea's eye.

The big-headed giant known as Biyo was nervously walking, shaking the forest softly with each step. "This is my first time on a spy mission, but I'm just too big… oh, I'll never be like Numbuh 5. Hm?" He spotted Ciel Phantomhive not far away. This was the boy he was tasked to hunt.

Ciel turned, sporting a curious look at the giant. "Well, you're a big one. Are you lost or something?"

Biyo gulped and stepped back. "U-Uh, I…"

"Oh, I get it. You're my hunter. Hm, what a joke. You're large, yet you don't seem like you could crush an ant."

"Grrrr! I'll show you! Aaaah-!" Biyo ran to punch down at the earl, but Ciel leapt on top of him.

"Tell me, can your arms even reach?"

"Hey, get off o' me!" Biyo's short arms were unable to reach the top of his head.

"I'd love to play with you more, but I have an invisible girl to find." Ciel stomped down on the near-bald head and leapt off.

Biyo began to cry, wanting to reach up and rub his head. Thankfully, he felt two soft hands rubbing it, glancing up at Sunni. "You okay, big guy? Don't worry, I'm not your hunter."

"Uh… th-thank you. That really hurt."

"No problem! So, like, can I ask you why you're wearing a dress?"

"I'm trying to look like Numbuh 5."

"Aww, I love Numbuh 5! But aren't you a-"

"Yes-I'm-a-boy!" he said quickly. "It's just, she always feels so confident, so I thought if I dress like her…"

"Well, I could explain why I don't really agree with this, but how about I help you get back at that guy instead?"

Nagisa was on the hunt for Vweeb, keeping sharp eyes out for the little prey. Unbeknownst to him, a white-haired hunter in a ninja mask was spying from the mist. The boy rushed out and scratched Nagisa with his fingernails, laying a cut. "What?!" Nagisa saw the mysterious boy, who threw a yo-yo to wrap Nagisa's leg, yank him over, and land a kick to the crotch. "OOOOOF!"

 _So, he really is a boy. But I wonder if this "assassin" is as good as he is?_ the figure thought before running off.

"Grrrr! YOU BRAT, come back here!" Nagisa decided to chase him.

Lee Andrew emerged from a Shadow Veil. "Man, using shadowbending is tough when there isn't much light." He casually walked by a quirky-looking deer with a flower bush afro. "That Romeo guy looks tough, but enough hits from my G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. should land some-" The deer ran up and kicked Lee down, rapidly stomping his back before running off. "Hey, what's your problem?!" Lee sent a Shade Fist to punch the deer's leg, the animal poofing into a brown-haired girl as she rolled goofily on the ground.

"Darn it! I was hoping to hold the disguise a bit longer. Better hide!" Sector LN's Akko was back on her feet and running.

"She must be my hunter! C'mon, Damien!" Lee Veiled and tried to chase the witch, but the second Akko ducked behind a tree, he lost her. "Great, now I have negative points. Damien, look that way, and I'll search this way." The boy and his shadow split up, unaware that Akko had become a salamander with butterfly wings and was floating overhead, giggling quietly as she pursued her prey.

Aranea was trying to clap Ururu in her hands, but the girl was more nimble than a fly. "Come on, I'm just trying to snipe Sunni, haven't you scored enough points from me?!"

 _"Karin didn't show mercy to Jinta-kun, and neither will I. AAAH!"_ Suddenly, Ururu was frozen in place.

"Hehehe!" Dillon snickered, using a Shadow Possession. "Never used this move on someone so small! Hey, Nea, I'll let you win your points back if you want."

"Heh heh. Never look a gift horse in the mouth." With that, Aranea began ruthlessly clapping the little fly while Dillon kept her bound.

"Dammit, they're ganging up on Ururu!" Karin shouted. "Talk about playing dirty!"

Nagisa was flinging Tempest Kicks at his opponent, but the stranger was countering with his own. "Heh! Your attacks are too soft!"

"Well, if I attacked any harder, you would get hurt!" Nagisa retorted.

"You can't be an assassin if you weren't ready to kill." Killua used Shave to get behind Nagisa and poke him with a nail.

Toru was still easily evading Aisa's blind attacks and attacking the Shandian silly. "This is so embarrassing! How the heck are you hiding from my Haki?!"

"Heeheehee! I haven't had this much fun in forever! AAAH!" Suddenly, Ciel zipped out and grabbed Toru's invisible neck.

"You must be the Invisible Girl. I wonder, dear, if you were killed, who would ever know? Would your blood be invisible?"

"Y-Y-Y-You're joking, right? Ack! P-Please, let me go!"

"Well, angel girl, feel free to take back your poi—agh!" Ciel was clasped in a psychic grip. "What's this?!"

"HAAAH!" Biyo's giant fist came down and CRUSHED him. "You big bully, how do you like it?!" He repeatedly beat Ciel into the ground. "Sunni, thanks for helping!"

"You're welcome, buddy!" Sunni grinned.

"YOWCH!" Almost instantly, a large Shade Fist bashed Biyo in the head.

"I sure am lucky to have such a big target." Terry Stork smirked. "Let's see if I can pull off the Multi-Shade Fist!" Terry punched his fists in rapid succession, giving the illusion of numerous shadow arms attacking the poor giant.

Sunni tossed a Psycho Sphere to push him away. "Coincidentally, you're MY prey! Biyo, it looks like this is both our lucky days!"

Akko took the form of a nine-tailed moose, sniffing for Lee Andrew. "Siiigh…" Hearing a sigh, Akko crept up to a tree, glancing around to see the boy in question. "This is so embarrassing. I couldn't do anything in New Galaxia, I couldn't protect my sister… I bet my team's up there laughing at me."

Frowning, Akko poofed back into human form. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Huh? AH, THERE YOU ARE!" Lee grabbed his G.U.M.Z.O.O.K.A. and took aim.

"Wait, wait! Look, since I already got some points off you… how about I help you out?"

"Well, guys, this is a surprising change of pace." Mako said, scratching her head. "I didn't think there would be so many helping hands in one game! Dillon and Aranea are attacking Ururu, Sunni's helping Biyo attack Ciel, and now, Akko is helping Lee attack Romeo!"

Indeed, the red-eyed witch had become a giant snake with peacock feathers, binding Romeo as Lee and Damien were shooting gumballs at his head.

Elsewhere, Maggie and Avakam were in a long distance shootout, bullets whizzing across miles of forest to strike each other. Maggie heard a hiss, looking back in panic at Terezi Pyrope. "FOUND YOU, MY PR3Y! Your bull3ts w3r3 just so sm3lly!" :]

"The bad news is that time is almost up. In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… TIME! Everyone, return to the portals and see your point total!"

"Well, that's a shame." said the stranger that was attacking Nagisa. "This was fun though! Maybe I'll see you again." And he vanished into the mist.

"Grrr, Nagisa didn't get any points because of him." Morgiana huffed. "I hate that guy…"

First place was Toru, 2nd was Vweeb, 3rd was Dillon, 4th was Lee Andrew, 5th was Biyo, and Sunni got 6th after scoring a boatload of points slamming Terry into a tree. (End song.)

"Ha ha ha!" Vweeb laughed, sitting on Arianna's shoulder. "Did you see the way that Amazon girl was dancing?! She had no idea what was going on!"

"I may not've got any points, but it always feel good to squash a bug." Aranea smirked, carrying a limp Ururu. "This is yours." She tossed her to Yuzu's hand and walked away, the Japanese kids glaring at her.

"So, you aren't wearing ANY clothing?!" Aisa said to no one, but she was talking to Toru.

"Nope! I'm completely naked!"

"Gee, and Chimney calls ME primitive!" The two new friends shared in a laugh.

"Anyway, Biyo," Sunni began, flying beside his head, "I was going to tell you that confidence comes from inside you, not from the clothes you wear. Instead of dressing like your hero, just follow their example."

"Thanks, Sunni… but to be honest, I kind of like this outfit."

"Well, nothing wrong with that."

"Hey, thanks for doing that, uh… what's your name?" Lee asked the taller witch.

"Call me Akko! And don't mention it. You looked a little downbeat."

"Heh, you know what's funny? A friend of mine used to have red eyes like yours."

"Used to?"

"Yeah. Her name is…"

"Our next match is called Saucer Sniper!" Mako announced abruptly. "Our players will board their own saucer and blast the targets with a projectile weapon of their choosing. Red targets are worth 1 point, green are worth 2, and blue targets are 3, while the purple Majora's Mask targets will subtract 4 points. Shooting OTHER players will subtract 5 points. Sectors, choose your snipers!"

Sector V's sniper was Artie, Moonbase's was Cheren, Sector W's was Fybi, Sector IC's was Lola Stork, W7's was Aisa, KB's was Hibiki, JP's was Kodama, SA's was Nagisa, RZ's was Lee Andrew, GT's was Doran, MG's was Oliver, $'s was Ciel, LN's was Constanze, GKND's was Vweeb, DNK's was Avakam, Troll KND's was Eridan, Spirit KND chose Death the Kid, and the Marzipan Pirates chose Maggie. All competitors took a seat in their own one-seat saucer with colorful lights (and some were fit for Minish, Kateenian, and giants' sizes).

"Oi, Cheren! Haven't heard from ya in a while!" called a familiar Scottish accent.

"MERIDA?!" Cheren was surprised at seeing her in a saucer. "What are you doing here?!"

"Yer timebender friend decided to invite me ta Field Day. For now, I'm acting as Sector V's archer."

"You mean Termina Sector V?"

"Same difference."

"This game will start in Aquaria, but will carry our racers to Flora and Legola before returning here. The game begins in 3… 2… 1… SHOOT!" (Play "Fun 'N' Games" from _Banjo-Tooie_!)

And the saucers had lift off! Thousands of balloons with the aforementioned colors were released into the sky, everyone's saucers flying various directions as bullets, lasers, and arrows were fired. Mako gave commentary over some of their weapons. "Looks like Artie Gilligan is wielding a classic KND Diffusion Rifle. It's strong enough to blow up rocks, yet it seems that he turned its power down so that the laser stops upon contact with each balloon. He must be acting cautiously, so as not to pierce through too many and hit Majora balloons by accident.

"Meanwhile, Fybi is using her B.O.W., which was made using Vaporian technology. She can either fire a barrage of light arrows by simply holding back the string, or she can shoot single charged arrows that fly longer distances! The barrage of arrows can only travel 20 feet, but it's good for popping multiple balloons quickly.

"Kodama is using fireworks to destroy multiple balloons in one explosion. She better watch out for any purple ones that might be around!"

Nagisa and Eridan were both using normal sniper rifles to shoot distant balloons, but their bullets would keep going through more balloons and hit purple ones by accident. "howw insultin' that purple balloons are a penalty!" Eridan complained. "don't they knoww that I am an esteemed purple-blood?"

"Is that some sort of hierarchy with you people or something?" Nagisa called.

"yes, though I don't expect an Earthling commoner like yourself to understand."

"Screw you!"

Drake Puncture was using his harpoon to blast balloons and Mabel Pines used her grappling hook. Both extendables ended up wrapping around each other and pulling them towards. "WAAAEEEHHOOOOH!" Their saucers impacted and whirled around the air as they crashed into the sea.

"Seems Drake and Mabel's weapons are having a little love affair!"

"Ha ha ha! Get a room, you two!" Cheren snickered, using Fire Arrows to burn down multiple balloons at once.

Doran had stuffed a bunch of carrots in his mouth and positioned his hands in front of it to spit carrots in straight lines. Merida was expertly using her own bow, and Ciel was using a rifle.

Eventually, they all cleared the swarms of balloons and soared over the ocean. Dolphins did rainbow leaps out of the sea, pulling a string of bubbles with colored numbers, the competitors quickly shooting lest they miss the chance for points. Whale tails flipped up, sending colored balls into the air. Aisa and Emily Garley used Observation Haki to sense when the animals would arrive and had their bow and slingshot ready.

A speedboat was travelling along, releasing balloons every two seconds with random point values. Each contestant was quick to blast them the second they came out before anyone else, risking either winning points or losing some. The speedboat sped away as a giant portal rose from the sea, transporting the racers to Planet Flora.

Point targets were hidden behind trees or within leaves, and they took the form of colored acorns. Squirrels would quickly take the acorns and run away, and monkeys swung on vines, carrying giant point barrels in their feet. Lola Stork used her Spank Hands to hit the screeching apes and make them fling their barrels up, which she would then spank as well. Kodama's fireworks destroyed several branches, burning any acorns that were hidden within. Aisa shot squirrels before they could take acorns, then shot said acorns.

"That's just cruel." Oliver commented.

"I'm a natural-born hunter!" Aisa grinned.

"I like ya!" Merida said.

 _"Aisa gets 100 points for embracing her tribe's proud traditions!"_

They flew into a more open area, going up along a very long hill with a very tall tree. Giant colored fruits dropped from the tree and rolled down, threatening to crush the players, but the players would shoot long before that. The players would reunite at the tree and begin flying up in a circular formation, again blasting more fruit that threatened to crush them. The moment they blasted through the leaves, they were exposed to the next portal.

Reappearing at Planet Legola, the saucers soared through an abandoned part of Lego City. Wrecking balls were destroying buildings, scattering them into colorful pieces. The players had to shoot these pieces as they fell. They flew past buildings with different segments that were red, green, blue, or purple, each rotating to reveal sides with different colors. Each spot could only be shot once, and some segments moved too fast and tricked them into hitting purple spots.

Next, they flew over a field with colored Legoan statues, but when the players began to target them, Legoans began to quickly dismantle and rebuild them with different colors, so fast that they did so in the time it took for the projectiles to reach. They were nearing the end of this portion, the portal in sight, but the Legoans suddenly constructed a great wall of colored tiles. The players were forced to blast down the wall or crash, all the while earning points. Of course, they had to blast down purple spots to completely dismantle it, each player sacrificing a portion of points.

They entered the portal and warped back to Aquaria. They glided 'cross the sea as the Finish Line was in view. Then, a shadow fell over the racers. A tremendous saucer with neon tiles just like the ones they were riding had come looming over the sky. It was the final round, so the players let loose all fodder to black out each and every tile. The middle of the spaceship passed, exposing the cockpit, where Shy Guys were dancing gleefully. The most tiles that remained were purple Majora's Mask ones, and soon, the saucer made a turn to the heavens. The players crossed the Finish Line and concluded the game. (End song.)

The Top 5 players were Fybi with 785 points, Kodama with 673 points, Aisa with 515 points, Artie with 314 points, and Ciel with 305 points. "Hoo!" Kodama wiped the sweat off her knotted headband. "I never had to pull out fireworks that fast before. It was so exciting!"

"And here I was expectin' you all to use bows and arrows." Merida said. "What are those weapons, anyway?"

"Let's give everyone a moment to rest their trigger fingers." Mako said. "We're about to enter our next round of games. These upcoming games will be about trust and teamwork! First, a show of hands, how many operatives have a friend that they would trust with their lives? I'm not asking who your best operative is, I'm asking who you personally trust the most."

Mason looked at Sheila, who smirked back, expecting such. Anthony faced Fybi, George looked at his sister, Miyuki and Suki took hands, Aeincha looked up at Chimney, Jinta smirked at Ururu, who blushed, Nagisa passed a proud smile to Morgiana, Ruby and Sapphire held hands, Vweeb sat on Arianna's foot, Dipper and Mabel did a high-five, Philip punched Oliver's shoulder and laughed, Wendy searched for her mother in the audience, Deku and Uraraka smiled at each other, same with Akko and Diana, and Nel huggled Augustus.

"Yes, many of you have someone you dearly trust. I bet in almost all your missions, you stick by that person and have his or her back. But you need to be able to trust other people, too. That's why, for these upcoming games, you will have to pick a partner! And this partner can NOT be ANYONE from your sector, nor can it be anyone you know personally. Players, it's time to make a new friend and put your trust in them. Oh, and your partner must also be of the opposite gender. Just 'cause the fans love romance." She winked. "So, Kids Next Door, who will you choose?"

The operatives began looking amongst the crowd, trying to decide a good pick.

* * *

 **And they will decide next time! The Hat Kid comes from _A Hat in Time_.**


	4. Teamwork

**I rewrote this chapter to add a new game!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 4: Teamwork_**

 **Aquaria**

"We have to partner up with somebody we don't know?" Wendy asked herself. "Talk about a way to clear up shyness. Romeo-kun, who were you thinking of-"

"Sure, Romey, I'd be happy to team up with you!" Karin Kurosaki said to Romeo, Wendy turning to see them.

"AWESOME!" Romeo shook Karin's hand. "You're one of the toughest operatives I've read about!"

"Eh, I'm not that great."

"Uh…" Wendy was somewhat speechless.

"Hey, Blue Girl!" Wendy gasped when Jinta Hanakari marched up and dwarfed her. "Since Karin's pairing with YOUR teammate, whaddya say WE team up and try to take them down?"

"Uh… O-Okay!"

Haylee watched as her brothers split up to find partners. "Greetings, Ms. Gilligan." She gasped and turned to Prince Raleigh, who had a hand extended. "Would you be interested in becoming my partner?"

Haylee's face reddened. "Y-Your… partner?!"

"For the games, of course."

"Ah, right!" Haylee shook out of it. "Well, I'd love to!" She took his hand. "After all, you can't just turn a prince down."

"Sigh, just when I was hoping to pair with Aeincha or something." Goombella sighed. "Who's gonna want an armless girl for a partner?"

"I'll be your partner!" a boy said.

Goombella turned, finding a Goomba with a blue cap. "Oh, I think I've seen you before."

"Yeah, I'm Goombario. I was there when you visited the Mushroom KND. You know, when they… tried to trap your leader?"

"Oh, right. Well, okay. Let's team up!"

"Sweet!"

"Do you wanna be partners, Akko?" Lee Andrew asked the red-eyes witch.

"Sure, I'd love to!" Akko shook his hand.

"Hmmm…" Cheren scratched his chin, looking around. His eyes fell upon the Hat Kid. He approached her and asked, "Hey, Hat Kid. Do you wanna be partners?"

"Sure, Cheren!" She shook his hand.

Miyuki Crystal paired with Zach Murphy, Maddy paired with Nagisa, Anthony paired with Morgiana, Terezi paired with Tronta, Chris Uno paired with Weiss Schnee, Sunni paired with Sind Diego, and everyone else found their potential new friend. "Has everyone found their special match?" Mako asked. "Good! Then we're gonna begin the team games with the Trust Walk! Please, step into the portal." Nebula used her bending to open a portal. Everyone took turns walking in.

They were taken to a long, posh hallway with star designs on the walls and floor. Well, they couldn't tell if they were designs or actual stars beyond windows, or if they were optical illusions. "In this game, one of your partners will climb that ladder to the upper path. That partner will be required to walk that path."

"But we don't see a path up there!" Anthony shouted.

"I know!" Mako winked. "That's because the path is invisible! You see, the OTHER partner will remain on the ground and look through a Lens of Truth to see the hidden path, and instruct their partner on where to step or turn or jump. The bridge partner will have to keep their head up during the walk and look at the ceiling mirror. As they do so, they must instruct their ground-level partner where to step as well."

"I get it." Cheren said. "The path is invisible because, since we're looking at a mirror, we would be able to see our own path otherwise."

"But since neither of us can look at our own path, we have to rely on each other." Hat Kid deduced.

"Correct. So, decide who's gonna walk the walk and who's gonna talk the talk… on the bridge and ground level respectively. And remember, if either member looks straight down for even a second, you're disqualified; head must be up at all times." After making the choices, the respective teammates climbed the ladder to the invisible path. The ground-level partners were each given a Lens of Truth, purple magnifying glasses with lenses that were blue on one side and red on the other. Cheren was taking the top path, for instance. "I see we've all chosen our positions. On your mark: get set: TRUST!" (Play "Golden Grove" from _Ni no Kuni_!)

All players faced up and walked forward carefully. Looking straight up while walking gave them a chilling feeling in their heart, especially with the disorienting sight of their self and their partner and stars beyond them. "You're good so far." Hat Kid told Cheren. "Slow down. You're coming at a turn. Go left." Cheren quickly halted and turned. "Go right. Right one more. Keep going… Left! Left again. Right. Okay, we're straight again."

"Hat Kid, stop!" Cheren stated. She halted. "Uhh…" Cheren had to remember his 'mirror directions.' "Turn… left." Hat Kid backed up in that direction. "Stop. Go… right. Right again. Stop. Right one more. Okay, it's straight." He resumed moving as well.

Index was paired with Ciel Phantomhive, whom was walking the top path. "Stop! This part of the path is turning in segments." Index said. "Go on my mark. …Step once! Step again! Step! Step! Step!"

Terry Stork was taking the low path and was instructing Ruby. "Move your legs to the sides—bring 'em back to middle—back to the sides—BACK TO MIDDLE!"

"Will you just PICK ONE?!" Ruby shouted.

"The path's moving in and out—SIDES—MIDDLE!"

"RAAAAH!" Ruby slipped, fell, and crushed Terry. "DAMMIT, you made me fall!"

"You inter-RUPTED ME!"

"You were TALKING TOO FAST!"

"I HAD NO CHOICE! !"

"Heh heh heh." Mako blushed. "Let's let those two work out their quarrels."

"Watch out, Wendy." Jinta said to his partner. "This part's divided in small segments. Move your left foot forward… step there! Now move your right foot—there! Left foot, there! Right foot, there! Ha ha, nice!"

"You aren't looking up my skirt, are you?" Wendy asked, blushing.

"How else am I gonna see where you're steppin'?"

"Stop." Maddy told Nagisa. "There's a moving platform. It stops two feet from where you are. …Jump now!" Nagisa landed on the platform. He felt himself float forward. "Jump now." Nagisa did so.

"Maddy, you're about to enter a-"

"Snake path, I know." Maddy could sense the path with her Observation Haki.

Artie Gilligan had paired with Constanze of Sector LN. "Mmmm." The girl was making grunts, indicating where to turn.

"Wait, do you want me to jump or crouch?" Artie asked.

"Mmm! Mmm!" She shook her head, quickly jumping back to prove her- "MMM!" She ended up bumping her head against a high wall and falling down.

"Oh, right. Hehe, duck." Artie blushed.

"Lee, you'll have to bend your head to the left." Akko was instructing her new friend. "Yeah, like that. But be careful."

"Akko, hold on." Lee said. "There are some bumps in your path. Take a few small steps back… now take a long step back. Yeah, put your foot there!"

"Well, it seems our lead players have formed a good bond with each other already." Mako observed. "But several more have already fallen. I'm honestly surprised how well THOSE two are doing." Indeed, Tronta and Terezi could easily follow their paths, the former using his antennas and Terezi using her sniffing and walking stick. "They haven't even given each other an order. 500 points for being so close and compatible, they don't need to speak!"

"That's hardly fair." Aisa said, paired with Vweeb.

"You're telling me." said Vweeb, who was given a tiny path fit for his size.

"Our players are entering the final stretch." Mako said. "This calls for the silly mirrors!"

The ceiling mirror produced wobbly, distorted images. "Uhhhh…" Cheren drawled. "L…Left?" He instructed Hat Kid, trying to make out the pitfall.

"WAAAH!" But Hat Kid fell in.

"Gat! Dang it!" Cheren cursed. "Sigh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Hat Kid smiled. "My neck was hurting, anyway."

"Hey, can you see the path?" Index asked Ciel.

"Yes, just give me a moment." Ciel stated. A voice was speaking into his earpiece communicator. "Index, step right. …Stop. Turn your body right at 90 degrees and jump backward one foot. Excellent."

Terezi and Tronta weren't bothered by the distorted mirror at all, for they were never using it to begin with. By using their extra senses to see the path, they were slowly able to make their way to the Goal. Kirie was paired with Augustus, but because the girl was mute, she moved her fingers to indicate the path Augustus should walk, and she performed jumps to indicate how he should jump.

Ciel and Index managed to make 2nd place. Maddy and Nagisa got 3rd place and Aisa and Vweeb got 4th place. "Lousy Haki users." Jinta complained.

Meanwhile, the last place players still in the race were Goombario and Goombella, the former of which was struggling to hold his Lens of Truth in his mouth. "U-kay. T-Turn le- oh boy." He dropped it, then had to bend down and pick it back up while keeping his eyes directed upward.

"Ugh. I knew I should've picked someone with arms." Goombella said. "We'll need a miracle if we're going to make it."

Goombario beamed, hoping they'll get the same treatment as the players from the previous games. "Come on, Miracle Fairy, come on, Miracle Fairy, come on, Miracle Fairy!"

"Are you kidding me?! Screw this, I'm out of here." Goombella hopped off her path and walked back to the entrance.

"Well, those two are off to a rocky start." Cheren said.

"Indeed." Hat Kid nodded.

"Um, Mako? I seem to be having problems, too." Miyuki said.

"What's wrong, Miyuki-chan?"

"W-Well… Zach and I seem to not have the same path as the others." Indeed, through Miyuki's Lens of Truth, she watched Zach ride an invisible unicycle over a bridge of chimpanzees, scrubbing each other's backs.

"Well, it seems that Zach is doing fine." Mako replied. "YOU, Miyuki, need help."

"I keep telling her she needs to throw the throat lozenge to the Demon Pony, so it can poop out a bridge of jellybeans that Miyuki can use to cross the chasm of bubble-wrap."

"Yeah… I don't think I can make it."

"Miyuki loses points for not having enough imagination."

"NOW you subtract points, what a load of bull!" Ruby shouted.

"Ruby gets points for standing up for a fellow operative! But with that, I say this game is just about over." After all the remaining pairs either fell or succeeded, everyone returned to the portal to go back to Aquaria. (End song.)

"Well, I think our partners got along just beautifully. Most of them, anyway." Mako looked over to Terry and Ruby, who were beating each other to a pulp. "But whaddya say we test their trust a little farther? Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the Whisper Hour!"

 _"The Whisper Hour?!"_ everyone chorused.

"Well, it's more like a Whisper _Minute_ , but 'Hour' sounds cooler. Ydolem, would you like to explain this game?"

"Gladly." Ydolem Noskcaj took the microphone. Her soft voice echoed across the audience. "Our players must stand next to their partner and whisper a very deep secret into their ear. They will receive points for the trust, but those points will be lost if anyone ever spills the secret of their partner."

"In other words, this is a game that could last 'til the end of time!" Mako concluded.

"Why the HELL would we trust someone we just MET with a SECRET for some useless POINTS?!" Terry shouted.

"Don't worry! Once you've given the secrets, you all have to make an Unbreakable Vow swearing you'll never tell, or else you'll die."

 _"WHAT?! ?"_

"Kidding! We'll just shrink them down and make them your slave for a month or two."

"Oh, and one more thing!" announced Mavis Vermillion. Swinging her Fairy's Tail around, she cast a magical bubble around all the players. "This is a Liar's Circle, which will call out anyone who lies within its radius. This way, you can only speak the secrets that YOU believe are your deepest, and they must be true!"

"Partners, get together, and let the whispers start! GO!"

When the gun went off, the next few moments were uneventful. Several partners went for several seconds without saying anything. Haylee Gilligan was able to trust Raleigh. "Sometimes, I like to pretend I'm Winry Rockbell from _Fullmetal Alchemist_ and design robot arms and legs for my friends."

Raleigh sported a chuckle. "Not the oddest thing I was expecting. Truthfully, since I have a Slurpuff, I always imagined if Pokémon have certain flavors when cooked, and I've written notes down on my thoughts."

"I won't hold that against you."

Wendy was quivering in place, hesitant to trust Jinta. "You know what, I'll go first." Jinta decided, thinking Wendy wasn't a tattle. He whispered something inaudible.

"Oh… Well, okay." Wendy said, unsure how to react.

"Yeah, so gimme your secret." Jinta demanded, blushing.

"Okay." Wendy whispered, "When I grow up, I hope my breasts are as big as Sugar's."

Jinta snickered. "Keep dreamin', sweetheart." Wendy flushed and hugged her chest.

Romeo whispered in Karin's ear, "I like seeing older girls in swimsuits… and I hate myself for it."

"You boys are so typical." Karin shook her head. "Anyway… when I know nobody's at home, I like to go around in my underwear. And I turn invisible when someone comes home suddenly."

Terry and Ruby were glaring at each other. "I ain't tellin' you anything." Ruby said.

"Back at ya." Terry replied.

Artie and Constanze were staring at each other awkwardly for a few minutes. "Have anything to confess?" Artie asked. Constanze shook her head. "You don't talk much, do you?" Constanze nodded. "Well, this is lame."

Cheren decided to tell Hat Kid, "I had a dream where all my female friends were tiny and climbing my body… and I still kind of think about it. …Okay, sometimes I wish that would actually happen."

"Does that mean I'll be part of that fantasy?" Hat Kid asked. Cheren blushed. "Hmmm… Let's see… I have a lot of secrets, I'm not sure which one to tell you. …Heck, I guess I'll tell you my true name." With that, she whispered to him.

"Oh!" Cheren cocked a brow at her last name. "Well… you do kind of look like them."

"Yep!"

Ciel glanced at them for a moment, curious. Then, he decided to whisper his secret to Index, a secret that ended with, "-under my eyepatch."

"Ohh… Wow. But why would you want to team up with me? You know I'm a priestess, right?"

"Because I heard about you, Index. And I'm curious if you match the description… of an old prophecy I read about."

"…" Index fixed a hard stare on him.

"Well? I told you _my_ secret… the least you could do is give me your true name."

"Well, secretly, if I told you my true name, the world could end."

"That's rubbish."

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't I being called on it?"

"Gn…" Ciel grit his teeth. "…Hmph. Never mind. I think I have enough info."

Vweeb was standing in Aisa's ear and whispering. Aisa smiled, "It's all right, little man, I feel you."

Augustus whispered something to Kirie. "Alright, your turn." he said afterwards.

Kirie smiled and signed something. "…Uh… I don't really know what you're saying."

Sheila whispered to her partner, Harvey Harper. "Oi can't read. Or do math. Or science. Me mum lets me ditch school. …She and Dad fight sometimes."

"I wish I didn't have emotionbending. I hate feeling peoples' emotions. They're always so pissed off and annoying."

Goombario whispered to Goombella, "The reason I wear this hat is because I have a gross cut on my head. …Tried to headbonk a rock to see if it would break."

"Interesting. Well, my only secret is I think I'm smarter than all my classmates and think I deserve a higher place than them."

"Heheh. I can see how you'd think that. You know I once heard someone say that Lakitus throw _pipes_?"

Goombella flushed. "Uh… hehe, wow, I don't know anyone that would do that."

 _REEOO-REEOO-REEOO!_ An alarm appeared over Goombella.

"WE HAVE A LIAR!" Mavis shouted, pointing at Goombella.

"Oh… Uhh…" Goombario looked at her awkwardly.

"Just shut up." Goombella said, glaring.

Miyuki had been standing patiently while Zach was shaking like a blender. "You don't have to tell me your secret if you don't want-"

"OKAY!" Zach yelped, mustering up the courage. "I…I…I stole a CD from that cloud…" he weakly pointed skyward, _"and I think he remembers me."_

"…I dress like this because I fell in love with Loli girls." Miyuki said. "I fear it may be a way to hide the crushing emptiness inside me… but if I stop dressing like this, I'll have nothing."

"Well, at this point, almost everyone has confessed a secret." Mako said. "We're just waiting for Nel and Dipper to finish theirs."

Nel had been whispering something in Dipper's ear for an extended time. "And those are ALL the things Nel would do to Augustus!"

". . . . . ." Dipper's nerves were frozen. "Good-bye, innocence."

"And thus, the Whisper Hour is over! As we let everyone's naughty secrets sink in, let's begin our next game!"

Meanwhile, two clouds were blissfully viewing the events from above. "That's the guy, Tim. That guy stole my CD, and I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Good luck with that, buddy."

"…I mean it this time!"

"No, I believe you."

 **Hideout Helm**

"WOH HO ho ho ho!" laughed Dr. Eggman, barging in with a red- and white-striped swimsuit. "Nothing says summer like summer sundaes! Don't you agree?" His robot butlers brought glasses of ice cream for Bowser Jr., K. Rool, Gruntilda, Giovanni, and Majora, whom were all sitting in or around a hot tub. "Eat it before it melts."

"Ah, rotten cream and worms, my favorite flavor." Gruntilda said, dropping scoops into her glass container for her skull to munch. "Its deathly taste is one I will savor."

"You know, Giovanni, it dawns on MMe that the two of us don't MMeet the weight requirements." Majora commented on their cohorts' obesity.

"Hmph. Indeed."

"Grrrr!" Eggman growled at them. "So, what did I miss?"

"They just revealed embarrassing secrets to each other." K. Rool replied.

"What?! CURSES, why couldn't I have been there?!"

"Relax, we couldn't hear anything." Bowser assured. "Kinda sucks, really."

"Victini hasn't shown itself in a while." Giovanni said. "But I have no doubt it's thanks to it that those children were able to pull off their miracles."

"Indeed." Eggman smirked. "But sooner or later, Victini's Dark Side should show itself. After all, you injected it with Ganondorf's blood, right, Majora?"

"MM-hm. The same as I did with all the others. …Well, except the ice one."

 **Aquaria**

"I hope everyone has gotten to know each other." Mako said. "Talking is great and all, but nothing says more about a person than the beauty of combat! Our next game is Melee Mayhem! Our pairs will meet each other in the ring and have a quick battle to see who is the strongest between you. You may use any weapons or powers as you please. Do not worry about going overboard, because Fairy Princess Aisling has cast a magical spell over the ring, which will prevent anyone from suffering serious wounds no matter if you're stabbed, squashed, or burned. We will begin the bouts with Cheren Uno and Hat Kid." (Play "Red Monkey Battle" from _Ape Escape 3_!)

Cheren and Hat Kid got onto a square-shaped arena. Both opponents smiled at each other when the bell dinged. Cheren charged a Hurricane Spin and lunged at Hat Kid, who leapt high and tossed her hat. Cheren quickly bounced it back with the Mirror Shield, hitting Hat Kid in the face. She hit the ground, so Cheren ran to slice her, but she was able to kick a shoe off and up at his face. Hat Kid then spun-kicked Cheren off his feet, followed by a quick overhead leap. Hat Kid spun, aimed her rear down at Cheren, and yelled, "BUTT POUND!"

"HUUUUEEEECK!" Cheren thought his spine snapped, but remembered the ring negated any wounds. It still hurt.

"Haha!" Hat Kid leaped off. "I'm a master of sitting down real hard!"

"Yeah… but I'm used to Panini doing that!" Cheren was able to force himself up, drawing his bow and shooting arrows that Hat Kid dodged. The girl threw her hat, but he knocked it away with his sword, only for Hat Kid to leap overhead in attempt to kick down, but Cheren thrusted up the Mirror Shield and forced Hat Kid out of the ring.

"It looks like our Supreme Leader wins this round! Next up is Chris Uno and Weiss Schnee."

The fire and icebender got in the ring. Chris was quick to throw Fire Fists at her, but Weiss nimbly dodged and threw quick icicles. Chris set the ground on fire, but Weiss released ice through her feet and rose a pillar that lifted her to safety, then she rained icicles down to douse the flames. Weiss landed across from Chris, and they both unleashed powerful rays of hot and cold. They collided at the center, both releasing power with terrific force. The area behind Weiss began to freeze, the bystanders backing up, and Chris's zone was set aflame.

Both fighters stopped and gasped for breath. "Wow… you're strong…" Chris smirked.

"No… I'm precise." Weiss returned the look. "I use just the right amount of chi. You use so much power that you get cold feet."

"Huh? AAAH!" Indeed, Chris was standing on a frozen path, and Weiss willed it to slide him off the ring.

Next in the ring were Artie Gilligan and Constanze, both wielding laser rifles. "This Diffusion Rifle is a newer model," Artie smiled, "but I'll use a low power setting so you can-"

The bell dinged, and the second Constanze pulled the trigger, a laser that was 30 feet wide blasted Artie all the way across the ocean. "Uh… C-Constanze wins!" Mako cheered.

"AH YEAH!" Akko jumped for joy. "Constanze defeated a member of Sector V!"

"Meh, those guys were always overrated." Lee remarked. "Hey, I think we're up next!"

"Cool!" The two excitedly ran onto the ring, sharing passionate smirks. The bell dinged, so Lee stretched his shadow, quickly catching Akko in a Possession. "Hn hn hn!" Lee snickered, beginning to strangle the witch.

"Huuurrrrr… Transfiguro!" Akko turned into a hippo and became too heavy for Lee to crush. She quickly became a fly to escape his grasp altogether, then a snake with shiny reflective scales. Lee's shadow could not grab the bright snake as Akko slithered over, the boy blasting gumballs at her, but Akko withstood the attacks and crawled up his pants.

"Aaaahh! Get it off, get it off!" Lee cried as the snake began biting. Akko transformed into a four-armed gorilla and crushed him before chucking Lee far outside the ring. Akko reverted to normal and smiled at the cameras-

"AKKO, YOUR LEG!" Diana shouted, for a shadow was wrapped around her leg. She was too late, Akko screaming as she was yanked off the ring, while Lee remained airborne.

"WHOA, what a shave!" Mako yelled. "Points go to Lee!"

"Hehehe! Never cheer until the victory song plays!" Lee said.

"Nice trick, but I'll get you next time!" Akko retorted.

Next, Aisa and Vweeb stepped in the ring, a distinct size difference between the two. Aisa ran up and tried stomping the alien, Vweeb nimbly dodging. He positioned himself under Aisa's pinky toe, wrapping arms around it and forcing it to bend up. "YOOOOW!" Great pain surged through her, and Aisa could do nothing as Vweeb tossed her out of the ring.

"Thanks for the secret." Vweeb winked. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Nagisa and Maddy were next at bat. The second the bell rang, Nagisa raised a hand and said, "Yeah, I concede." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Sorry, but I'll stick to sparring with Morgie." And Nagisa left the ring at that.

"Hmph… well, that was lame." said the white-haired boy from earlier.

Philip Blakely was up against Ally Mitchels of Sector GT. The giantess didn't hesitate to begin stomping at Phil, who dodged and slapped badges on Ally's legs. The giant suffered a painful shock, causing her legs to grow numb, then Phil did the same with her arms. "Alright, let's get you down." Phil said, drawing a Spring Gun and shooting Ally's head with enough force to knock her out. "Heh, you giants are lighter than you look."

Jinta and Wendy went up next. "Sky Dragon ROOOAR!" Wendy blew a cyclone from her lungs, Jinta dodging to the right and charging her with a swing of the bat. Wendy flexibly bent back and ducked, and upon bending back up, she BONKED Jinta in the face. She leapt and swung a kick to the head, and Jinta took the hit, spinning around whilst swinging his bat and bashing Wendy out of the ring.

Following the act were their teammates, Karin and Romeo. Romeo lit his fists with purple flames, causing his and Karin's fists to stick together when the girl threw punches. All they could do was try to shove the other out of the ring, and both had fire in their hearts. Karin glanced down and was ready to kick Romeo's privates—however, bad memories flashed in her mind of what she did to Jinta—Romeo seized the hesitant moment to kick her knee, release the flames, and PUNCH Karin out of the ring. "Romeo wins!"

"Lucky…" Jinta said angrily.

Sector LN's Jasminka and GT's Konbu Colins stepped up. Both were rather overweight, but Konbu's superior size made him the sure winner. The giant lied down and tried to roll over the chubby witch. With a sweet smile, Jasminka raised a hand and blocked him. No matter how much he tried, Konbu couldn't crush her. Jasminka casually began to push him until he was out of the ring. "It's no doubt that size isn't everything. Let's see how Gonshiri fairs against Mike Strongarm."

Again, there was a notable size difference, for Gonshiri was an ant to the biker. Mike casually walked up, hoping to end this with a flick of the finger. That is, until Gonshiri used her plantbending to bring over a palm tree and have it BAT Mike out of the ring. "Once again, these tiny heroes astonish me! Up next is Zach Murphy and-"

"I give up." Miyuki said, smart enough to NOT deal with Zach.

"Goombella and Goombario!" Mako said immediately. The two Goombas approached each other in mirror-like fashion. They stopped, charged, and leapt at each other with a Headbonk. Their crowns collided, and both Goombas fell out cold with aching pain.

Up next were Sheila and Harvey Harper. The emotionbender channeled his power to make Sheila depressed, hoping to weaken her spirits. However, Sheila presented herself as dim and dumbfounded, her tongue drooping and one eye half-closed. "What?! She's able to shut off her brain just like Mr. Beatles could!"

"BLUUUUUH!" Sheila tried to tackle Harvey, who dodged and wrapped a yo-yo around her ankle. He tried to throw her out, but she used her tail to stay airborne. Sheila reactivated her brain, grinning as she channeled light to that foot and swung it around at lightspeed, causing Harvey to lift off the ground and eventually fly out the ring.

Terry and Ruby were up next—the Gem started rapidly throwing flaming fists that Terry countered with a flurry of Multi-Shade Fists. The flames were hurting his shadow, but Terry lunged through and began to strangle the Gem, with Ruby returning the gesture with greater strength in her heated hands. Terry was rasping for breath, and his shadow wrapped its hands tightly around Ruby's neck. "Uh, guys, you know we didn't ring the bell?" Mako asked.

The two looked at her eyes wide. "DAMMIT!"

Jessie Sidney was up against Amanda O'Neill of Sector LN. The tall and lean witch twirled her broom, setting it aflame and trying to sweep Jessie off the stage. Jessie ran back and quickly blew bubbles over his feet to float up, then rained bubbles down on Amanda to douse her flames. "You little-!" Amanda got on her broom and flew up, flying far back and charging Jessie with high speed. The boy whipped out his Sleep Bubbles and blew them at Amanda, and she couldn't move or slow down in time as the bubbles hit her face and put her to sleep. She collapsed outside the ring, her limbs bent.

"Yeah! Nobody beats Shorts except me!" Shelly cheered.

When Anthony and Morgiana got on stage, the earthbender stomped rocks out of the ring and chucked them at the Fanalis. Morgiana kicked them away and danced up to stomp at Anthony, but he jumped back and grabbed her foot in the ground. He caught her other foot and willed the ground to force her into a splits, pulling as tight as he could. He was about to carry Morg out of the ring using the ground, but Morg poured all her strength to break free. Anthony sprung up a wall to defend himself when Morg charged, but her foot pierced through and shot Anthony out.

"Well, fans, it seems we only have one match left: Panini Drilovsky and Gon Freecss."

Gon was a boy in green clothes, boots, and standing spiked hair. "HYAH!" Panini swung a flaming leg at her partner, but Gon easily grabbed it with an Armament Haki hand.

"Forgot to mention." Gon said with a smile. "I'm a Haki Master!"

"HUH?!" Panini had no time to inquire about this before Gon tossed her out of the ring with terrific force.

"Wow." Goombella smiled wryly. "Poor Panini didn't have a chance against that boy's Power Level."

"No kidding." Goombario agreed. (End song.)

"Whew, I can already smell the sweat from our players. Let's cool down with a more fun game. Our next game will be a classic Rareware-style collectathon: City Search! An acquaintance of ours has hidden green '?' trophies all over the Party District of Coruscant. You must work with your partner to collect as many trophies as possible. You may use any sort of bending or skills at your disposal. Will our players step into the portal please?"

Nebula created another vortex. The pairs took turns entering, and they landed in separate locations in a nighttime area on Coruscant, vibrant with colorful lights. "You have 10 minutes to find trophies; the team with the most are the winners. On your mark: get set: HIT IT, Sugar!" (Play "Jump Up, Super Star" from _Super Mario Odyssey_!)

Don Quixote Sugar began to dance and sing a song on the central stage. The players quickly began their search. Cheren and Hat Kid were on a low city street, the latter spotting the first Riddler Trophy. She threw her hat as it spun and hovered in place, and Cheren jumped on to bounce up and grab the streetlight, climbing up and snatching the trophy. He dropped back down, and when Hat Kid saw a hover car flying by, she tossed her hat on its hood. Her body flew inside the car, possessing it as its headlights became cerulean eyes.

"Talk about handy!" Cheren smiled, hopping into the car and driving down the street, despite the protests of the driver. They found a pile of large crates and decided to topple them down, finding a trophy underneath. Hat Kid released the car and rematerialized, grabbing the trophy as the driver quickly escaped.

Wendy and Jinta were on a balcony, watching hovercars soar by. There was a Riddler Trophy perched on a floating streetlight, but when Wendy called, "Accio Trophy!" it wouldn't come to her.

"No good." Jinta said. "But we can do this. Jump on my bat and grab it when ready." He squatted and readied his bat. Wendy nodded and jumped, and Jinta flung her over the second her feet touched. Wendy flew just over the trophy and snatched it. She then called, "Accio Bat!" to make Jinta's bat fly over with him holding on. They explored the walkways further and found a maze puzzle built within a wall. Jinta stood on a switch, causing an electric ball to travel through the maze, and Wendy cast electric spells at a shock switch to make certain paths connect. The ball eventually reached the end and they were rewarded with a trophy.

Haylee and Raleigh found a robot wash (like a carwash, but for robots). As they were watching a robot dance through via a window, they saw a trophy on the wall behind it. They waited for another robot to enter the wash so the door would open and Haylee could run inside and grab the trophy. Further down the street, they spotted a trophy on a ledge partway up a building. Raleigh drew a Pokéball and summoned a Bronzor, which easily flew up and knocked the trophy down.

Augustus and Kirie were on the rooftops, where they found a switch. Augustus stood on it, and several yards away, "?" balls were being juggled out of pipes. Augustus chucked his Gobstopper to hit each ball, and this caused a cage beside them to open, giving them a trophy. They went down stairs to another roof, and from here they had view of a series of needle platforms with another trophy at the end of them. Kirie gracefully jumped across the needles with tippy-toes, claiming the trophy and making her way back.

Nagisa and Maddy explored an alley and found an open area with three Riddlerbots. The two could make short work of the robots, but to get the Riddler Trophy, they had to press five switches at once. Another switch could reset the robots, so this time, the duo knocked the robots out and placed them each on a switch. The cage opened and they collected the trophy. Returning to the street, Nagisa eventually spotted a trophy shining in a high window. He used his Moon Walk to jump up and break the window, taking the trophy.

Terezi and Tronta were exploring the sewers, the former detecting Riddler Trophies by the smell of green paint. They found a steam pipe that was constantly blowing out balls. Tronta threw his Light Discs up to serve as a path for the ball to continuously roll across and eventually go into a tunnel on the other side. The ball flipped a switch and opened a room with a trophy. They climbed out of the sewer and found a line of seven mailboxes. Terezi sniffed them and then broke the one with a trophy.

"I keep TELLING you we have to search the ROOFTOPS!" Terry shouted at Ruby, who was digging around a trashcan.

"And I'm tellin' you they'll obviously have them hidden out of SIGHT! We couldn't see 'em from the rooftops, anyway!"

"Two minutes left!" Mako announced. "Keep looking, people! There's trophies right under your noses!"

"It's true." Anthony said, having broken open several sidewalk tiles to find trophies. Morgiana burst through a building window and landed beside him, five trophies in hand.

"I TOLD you we should have looked in that building!" Terry stated.

"Well, excuse ME if I'm not a fan of breaking and entering." Ruby retorted.

Cheren and Hat Kid made it to a balcony that faced up at the rooftop with Sugar's stage. Hat Kid faced a lamp post and said, "Cheren, climb on this!" She threw her hat onto the post and possessed it. Cheren climbed on the top of the post, and Hat Kid bent it backward and flung him up, along with her hat as she rematerialized. They got to hear Sugar's vocals up close as they climbed onstage and found a trophy hidden in the drums. Hat Kid had to possess the drummer and make him beat them harder to shake the trophy out.

There were two spotlights outside, one with the dot of a "?" and one with the top of a "?". Cheren and Hat Kid both took a spotlight and made them connect with each other to form the whole "?". A cage opened, and they got a trophy. Cheren then decided to climb one of the support beams on the side of the stage, getting on top and finding their last trophy.

"Three… two… one… TIME!" declared Mako. "Let's see who our winners are!"

First place was Sapphire and Dillon York, 2nd place was Emily Garley and Harry Uno (metalbending helps!), 3rd place was Anthony and Morgiana, 4th place was Cheren and Hat Kid, and 5th place was Sunni and Sind. "Wow, we didn't do too bad." Hat Kid said.

"Yeah, it's a decent score." Cheren looked and saw Miyuki approaching. "Miyuki, where did Zach go?"

"I don't know. I lost sight of him when we were grabbing trophies on a waterslide."

"Hey, there's something in your hair." Hat Kid reached for Miyuki and pulled on a weird string in her hair. In an instant, her scalp opened. "AAH!"

Miyuki gasped at what happened. Cheren and Hat Kid looked in to find a miniature Zach, playing cards with five Riddler Trophies. "Close the door, we're trying to play Think Cards!" yelled Zach. He faced the trophies and said, "Okay, if I add 20 decimals outside my order of operations and multiply it to the 2nd power, do I get the googolplex when I divide by alpha, or do I get-"

Zach exploded, destroying Miyuki's brain in the process as the girl fell over. "Ugh. We're gonna have to move brains again." a trophy said, walking out with his comrades.

"Okay, I'll ask you guys again." another trophy began with an annoyed tone. "If I order five seasons of _Fairly OddParents_ , will you _watch_ them with me, or _not_?" (End song.)

The players returned to Aquaria, and as it was now break time, the operatives gathered at picnic tables to dine on their favorite foods. Yuzu, as always, was cooking at one of the available stoves. "Excuse me. You're Yuzu Kurosaki, aren't you?"

Yuzu looked down to her left. She was greeted by a white-haired girl with a bun and light-brown ninja outfit. "You were the one in the cooking contest, weren't you? From the Hyrule KND?"

"Uh-huh. My name's Koko. And… um, I just wanna say, it's a real honor to meet you, Yuzu. I heard you were the most amazing cook in the Earth Kids Next Door, and I'm so glad I got to compete with you!"

"Wherever did you hear that?" Yuzu blushed.

"In the record books, of course." Cheren replied with a smirk. "If it wasn't for your dishes, we never would've survived in New Galaxia."

"That's what I heard." Koko replied. "Do you think… I could learn from you sometime?"

"Of course, Koko."

"I hope everyone's making their tongues and tummies happy." Mako announced. "I would like to welcome a special guest that has just arrived on the planet. Introducing, the commander of Earth's military force, the Guardian Units of Nations, Commander Brett Gunkan!"

The audience applauded, and the Kids Next Door beamed when a GUN ship came in for landing. Commander Gunkan stepped up onto a stage beside Chancellor Nebra Phyronix. They shook hands before Gunkan spoke into a microphone. "Good afternoon, people of Aquaria." Nebra gestured higher. "Galaxia?" Higher. "The universe?" Higher. "Ahem, GOOD DAY, ladies and gentlemen in the audience and your respective homes. My name is Brett Gunkan. Ever since the destablishment of our World's Government, it has been left to my organization to maintain the peace and balance in our world. Knowing what our world is like, such a task would be impossible. But thankfully, we had help."

Wendy and Jinta gave thumbs-ups, Karin and Romeo touched fists, Ruby jumped on a table and roared, and all other operatives gave their own cheers.

"I can't count how many times they saved our world." Nebra gestured higher. "The UNIVERSE." Higher. "ENOUGH OF THAT!" yelped Gunkan, startling Nebra. "I remember a time when I feared the Kids Next Door… we can't deny, they are powerful. Very powerful. But then I realized that it was a sign that times were changing. And the Kids Next Door have proven their trust in those dark times. From threats like the Negatar… the Demon King… or the Thirteen Darknesses… through trial and tribulation, the Kids Next Door prevailed. And that is why, with no doubt in my mind, they will always be… Huh?"

Murmurs echoed from the audience, and the KND bore looks of confusion. Approaching them at their picnic area, it was none other than… "One of the Sandbags from the Home-Run Contest!" Mako exclaimed.

"It's moving on its own!" Aurora noticed.

"What's up with that?" Anthony asked.

 **Hideout Helm**

"Hmm? That's strange." Eggman said. "Is something inside it?"

Majora gasped. "No… I see a look in its eyes. . . . ." A wide, ecstatic grin stretched across the troll's face. "It's HAPPENIIIIING! MMMMMM!"

 **Aquaria**

"'ang on. I recognize this one." Sheila Frantic approached the Sandbag. "See those dents there? They're the same size as moi fist!" She held up her fist, and indeed the Sandbag had a crater shaped like fingers and knuckles. "Back for more, are ya? Well, I'll happily do ya the honors." (Play "Home-Run Contest" from _Smash Bros. Brawl_!)

Suddenly, the Home-Run music rang throughout the stands. Everyone looked confused, wondering who was cuing it. Sheila confidently marched up, spinning her fist. "Watch me! This time, I'll send him flying even farther!"

Everyone watched eagerly as Sheila was about to perform another fine display of raw power. Once her fist was at maximum speed, there was nowhere else to go. "Happy FLYING!"

 ** _BWING! !_**

The stands and operatives erupted with gasps. Sheila went zooming across the picnic tables—time seemed to slow down. In that split second, they could see Sheila's bloody and mangled body, blood and teeth flying loose. When time resumed speed, there she went across the sea, crashing into the panicking audience. The KND's sights fixed on the Sandbag.

"W-What did that thing… do…?" Sally quivered.

"I didn't see it move an inch…" Maddy said.

The music started up again! Everyone fixed glares on the Sandbag, ready for what it might pull. Little did they know that three more Sandbags landed behind Mocha. The music played, but the Sandbag wasn't moving. When Mocha looked back and down, gasping at the three others, the music had already finished. **_BWING! !_** Everyone whipped around and watched as the proud giant of Sector W7 flew aloft like a ragdoll and fell dead on the ground.

"MOCHAAA!" screamed her friends of W7 and GT.

"There's three more of them!" Romeo yelled, igniting flames.

"More than that! They're everywhere!" MaKayla clasped her Chrono Staff, seeing all the Sandbags appearing out of nowhere.

The music started again! Everyone looked around. "MADDY, BEHIND YOU!" Chris shouted.

Maddy whipped around—two more Sandbags slid up, but she PUNCHED them away with iron fists. "You ain't getting the jump on ME!" She turned in place, watching out for any more Sandbags coming. In the distance, they heard a cannon fire. This only distracted them more. In came a Sandbag from far across the sea, its emotionless eyes targeting an unaware Maddy. No one saw the Sandbag coming in time before the music ceased.

 ** _BWING! !_** Down went the Mad Conqueror, the Master of Haki, left in as worse a state as those before her.

"M…Maddy…" Chris choked.

"Grrrr! ALL OPERATIVES, RETREAT!" screamed Cheren.

Nebula snapped fingers and warped the fallen somewhere else. "I'll have to split everyone up so they can't find us!" She began to warp groups of operatives to indiscriminate locations.

"Is this part of the game?!" Panini shouted.

"No!" Mako yelled. "At least, not on MY schedule. And it's not on Zach's either!"

"We have to find out what's controlling them or else!" Nebula shouted.

Meanwhile, the Sandbag storage had been left totally empty. The invisible creature revealed itself; its skin was orange and yellow, with ears in a V-shape. It smirked at us with darkness in its eyes. _"Victini…"_

* * *

 **Because a Gameverse story can never go without conflict. ;) Also, obvious foreshadowing during the Whisper Hour, wanna guess what Hat Kid's surname is? (Apparently, it hints to characters whom we've seen before.)**


	5. Eve of the Renaissance

**Anybody ever see that small YouTube series "Sandbag's Revenge"? Well, this is what that is. :P**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 5: Eve of the Renaissance_**

 **Cleveland, Virginia**

Chris Uno and his partner, Weiss Schnee landed on a street in Cleveland – or should I say, they landed on a car. "Whoops! Sorry!" yelped Chris as they both jumped off.

"I don't understand, why did we have to escape?" Weiss asked. "They're just Sandbags, we could've fought them!"

"Did you not see what they did to Maddy, Mocha, and Sheila?! I don't know what happened to those things, but they're vicious! All we have to do is regroup and think of a way to destroy them all. The only problem is figuring out where Nebula warped them all to. She can be real panicky sometimes."

 _HONK HONK!_

"Ugh!" Chris angrily turned to the car driver. "Look, we're sorry we…?!"

The "Home-Run" music played—a Sandbag was in the car! "WHAT?! How did they get here?!"

The car revved up, sped forward, and whirled around. Chris grabbed Weiss and activated rocket shoes, soaring across the street as the car chased them. The Sandbag SPRUNG out of the car, and the two looked above with a gape as it was dropping down. "WAAAAH!" Chris threw Weiss onto a roof just before the Sandbag crushed him. _BWING!_

"CHRIS!" cried Weiss. Chris crashed onto the ground, terribly injured. Weiss heard plops behind her and whipped around to find two Sandbags. She drew her sword, ready to fight them… "No… I need to get to Chris's treehouse." She waved her sword over the edge of the roof and conjured an ice path, surfing over the streets. She saw the Sandbags sliding after her and sliced the path behind her so they would fall.

 **Coruscant**

"Why the HECK would Nebula warp us here?!" Anthony shouted. He and Morgiana had landed on top of a skyscraper.

"I can't believe what happened back there." Morg said. "Just what kind of sand was in those bags?"

"I dunno, but let's get down. Heights still creep me out." The two approached an elevator and pushed the button.

The "Home-Run" music rang throughout the city, the two instinctively readying their selves. There was nothing behind them. "Maybe it's just being broadcasted from Aquaria." Morgiana said. "We need to calm down. They couldn't come here."

"Sigh… You're right." Anthony said as the elevator dinged. "Let's just find a ship or something and-" They turned to enter—a Sandbag was waiting. "AAAAAAHH!"

 _BWING!_ Anthony blasted across the city and crashed through the windows of a building. Fearing for herself, Morgiana leapt off the roof and used Rocket Kicks to stay airborne.

 **Ashland, West Virginia**

"Where did we end up?" Tronta asked.

"SM3LLS L1K3 4 C1TY." Terezi replied.

"I know THAT. But I can't really tell WHAT city. Although it seems like an Earth city. I'll ask that guy for directions." Tron approached an unsuspicious man in a brown jacket, hat, and mustache.

The "Home-Run" music played again, Terezi clenching her teeth and looking around. Tron reached the cylindrical man and asked, "Excuse me, Sir, could you tell me…"

Terezi sniffed. "Why c4n't 1 sm3ll 4nyth1ng from h1m…! TRON! G3T 4W4Y FROM H1M! TH4T'S 4-!"

"You know, it's hard to understand you when you talk like that, so can you please-"

 _BWING!_ And Tron was blasting off as well.

"TRON! Grrrr, COM3 4ND G3T SOM3!" Terezi ran up and started stabbing the Sandbag. She knocked it down and repeatedly poked holes in it. "You w1ll p4y for 4b4ndon1ng your pl4c3 4s 4 tool for our 4mus3m3nt."

The music started up again. "GO 4H34D! PL4Y YOUR MUS1C! 1t w1ll b3 th3 l4st th1ng you h34r b3for3 1… Yuck, talking like this is giving me a headache." A Sandbag that was dressed like a robber snuck up behind her. "I do this all the time, I don't know why I'm suddenly-"

 _BWING!_ But Terezi wouldn't have time to understand before she flew.

 **Flora**

"I can't BELIEVE I had to be stuck out in the forest with YOU!" Terry shouted as he and Ruby trudged through large bushes.

"Well, I ain't too happy about it either! And you should be thankful. I could burn down this whole planet with firebending, but I ain't because you might die!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gonna try contacting my friends." Terry pressed his wristwatch. The "Home-Run" music played from it. "It sounds like they're still on Aquaria. I hope they haven't become slaves to the Sandbag Regime. Ruby, let's see if the Floran KND have any ships-"

Terry turned, and in Ruby's place was a Sandbag. "R…Ruby?"

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby leapt out and PUNCHED the Sandbag away. "Geez, I walk away for one second, thinking I heard something," Terry saw a Sandbag ziplining down a vine from behind Ruby, "and you almost get-"

"RUBY!" Terry pushed her aside. _BWING!_ Terry bounced around several giant trees in the forest with rapid speed.

"Terry…" Ruby looked his direction with remorse. She glared at the Sandbag with fire in her eyes. "You SON OF A BITCH!" Ruby unleashed rapid fire upon the Sandbag, scattering it into sparkly glass shards. She heard three more move the bushes behind her and whipped around. "WHO'S NEXT?!"

 **Gallagher Elementary**

"Hat Kid… just… where did all these things COME from?!" Cheren asked. Twenty Sandbags were surrounding them on the playground.

The school speakers were playing the "Home-Run" music as five approached them. "Cheren, watch out!" Hat Kid threw her hat in a circle to knock them away. Another approached, so she threw her hat onto it and possessed the Sandbag. _Have a taste of your own medicine!_ Hat Kid bounced toward and _BWING!_ sent a Sandbag flying!

"ALRIGHT, Hat Kid! Kick some Sand Can!"

Hat Kid hopped up to whack another Sandbag, but dealt the most minimal damage. "?" When that Sandbag tried to retaliate, Hat Kid hopped out of hers just before her host went flying. "Why couldn't I do it that time?!"

"Let me try something." Cheren ran up to that Sandbag, but it backed away as others approached, prompting him to do a spin attack. "Maybe they can each only do one strong attack before they lose their power."

"Then all I have to do is keep making them waste it!" Hat Kid possessed another Sandbag and sent another flying, repeating the process to destroy half while the other half lost their strength. Once these Sandbags were cleared, the two ran.

 **Kateenia**

"WHOOOA!" Sind and Sunni crash-landed just outside the city boundaries.

 _"IT'S A MONSTER! !"_

 _"Wait, it's a human!"_

 _"Humans aren't THAT big! Maybe it's from Avalar!"_

"Where are we?" Sind asked, getting up. "What are those squeaky noises?"

"This looks like Kateenia." Sunni replied. "If we landed any closer, we could've killed millions. Sind, I'm going to shrink you down. No offense, but you're kind of a danger here." She focused her psychic and teleported Sind into her hands.

"Why did Nebula warp us here, anyway?" the miniaturized giant asked.

"I don't know, but I don't see anyone else. Unfortunately, I can't teleport to other planets myself. ('Guess Space really is the superior element.)"

A squeakier version of the "Home-Run" music rang from the Kateenian city's speakers. Sunni looked over. "What's going on over there?"

Sind looked down and gasped. "SUNNI, BY YOUR FEET!"

Sunni looked down. "WAH!" She flew up just before a swarm of tiny Sandbags touched her. "There are TINY versions of them?!"

"They're piling up!" Sind yelled. Sunni quickly flew higher before the piling swarm could reach her.

"Well, have a taste of this!" Sunni formed a Psycho Sphere and chucked it at the pile- _BWING!_ The Sandbags bounced it back with bullet speed and sent Sunni flying.

"WAAAH!" Sind was dropped and landed bumpily on the ground. In the sky, he saw an explosion. "SUNNI!" The boy fearfully looked to see the Sandbags approaching him next. "Whoa!" Sind instantly grew back to normal size. Seeing the speck-sized white bags on the ground, and hearing the music start up again, Sind hurriedly backed away and ran. "It sounds like whenever that music plays, they're about to knock somebody out. But as long as I keep running, they can't possibly get to-"

Sind stepped on a Sandbag. _BWING!_ He felt incredible pain surge through his leg as he flew across the valley. "WAAAAAH!" In seconds, he would land right atop the Kateenian city. The townspeople were screaming at death in his form, and Sind instantly had flashbacks of Punk Hazard.

 _The image was cloudy in his mind, but Sind was screaming and demanding more candy, willing to crush anyone in his way, including the little Kateenians and Minish at his feet._

But as if by a miracle, Sind was shrunk again as a saucer flew by and caught him, rescuing the people from certain doom. "SHEESH, what are the Earthlings FEEDING people like you?!" asked Kateenian KND leader, Minksman. "And what happened to your leg, kid?"

Sind seethed in pain, clasping his shattered and bloody leg. "It was the Sandbags! They ended up here, too! They got Sunni and then they broke my leg!"

"Someone get this boy some first-aid! Don't worry, kid, we'll find your partner. Then we'll wipe those things off the face of the universe!"

"Great… mmm…" Sind couldn't bring himself to say anything else. Being around these Kateenians only plagued him with guilt.

 **KND Central Bike Hub**

"Gotcha, Cheren." Mike responded to his wristwatch. "We'll be over at your treehouse in a heartbeat. Just gotta grab my bike." He hung up and glanced up at his hair. "Hey, I'm gonna have to put my hat on. Will that be okay?"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be fine." Gonshiri replied, lying on a hammock she sewed between his hair. "I must say, you do a MUCH better job cleaning your hair than Shelly."

Mike entered the Bike Storage room and gasped. The Sandbags were waiting, and the music started up. "GOOD GOD! THEY'RE EVERYWHERE!"

"Don't just stand there!" Gonshiri used plantbending to make tree branches burst through the walls and block the Sandbags. However, three of the monsters were riding up from down the hall on bikes.

"Oh, darn! We're screwed!"

"OH COME MAH WAAAY!" Bon Clay, Jr. twirled over and SLICED the Sandbags with his sharp swan slippers. "That's how we do it in Miiiami-"

But one more Sandbag came rolling on its side and _BWING!_ sent Clay hurdling out of the treehouse.

"Talk about convenient." Shelly hurried up to Mike. "You're the guy that has my sister, right?"

"Your… sister?"

"Yes, it may not seem like it, but we're twins." Gonshiri showed herself from his hair. "Naturally, I'm the role model."

"Shut up or I'll crush you before those things do." The music played again. "Oh, speaking of which." Five more Sandbags were rolling in on bikes, but Shelly was able to grab them with her bending and make the sand rupture their bags. "Hah! Send as many as you want at me," she kept doing this with more Sandbags, "because I'll tear you all to shreds," one final Sandbag was coming, "one by o-" When she ripped it, another Sandbag burst out, lunging at Shelly. _BWING!_

"SHELLY!" Mike and Gonshiri cried as she blasted through the same hole Clay made.

 _"PROTECT MY SISTEEERRR…"_ Shelly echoed as she crashed into the forest.

Mike glared at the Sandbag responsible. He so desperately wanted to pound it, but two more were sliding up. "Well, what are you going to do?" Shiri asked. "Fight… or run?"

But Mike had made his decision.

 **Gravity Falls**

Nel was bravely kicking Sandbags left and right. At least 30 were ganging up on her, but her strength and reflexes seemed boundless. "Wow, you're amazing!" Dipper exclaimed. "I wonder if martial artists learned their techniques by studying cave drawings?"

"Every kick burn with love for Augustus. Nel will find Augustus and perform-"

"OKAY, don't need to hear all that again. Let's hurry and get to the Mystery Shack; there's a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. underneath there. We'll use it to regroup with everyone else."

 **Secco**

"Geez, who turned up the thermostat?" Jinta asked, shielding his eyes from the sun as they walked through Tatooine Town.

"Would you like me to cast a Sunshade Charm on you?" Wendy asked.

"Nah, I can take a little heat. Anyway, think you can magic us a way back home?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I actually have a bit of Floo Powder in my bag, but we need to find a fireplace. I doubt anyone would require such a thing on a desert planet."

"Not unless it's night. But no telling when that'll happen, either."

"Hey, look over there!" Wendy pointed at Romeo and Karin standing by an alley. "It's Romero—I mean, Romeo!"

"And Karin! HEY, GUYS!" Jinta ran up.

"Oh, look who's here." Karin said. "Nebula sure has a weird randomizer function. Anyway, I don't know about any Kids Next Doors on this planet. We'll have to steal a ship."

"Isn't that wrong?" Wendy asked.

"Who cares. As far as I heard, this planet's full of thieves."

"Hey, here comes a ship right now." Jinta said as a light-brown, dusty spacecraft landed on the street. A hatch opened on the bottom and the "Home-Run" music played.

"SANDBAGS!" Romeo screamed, igniting flames.

"These things are resourceful, I'll give 'em that." Karin said.

Romeo jumped forward and grabbed the Sandbags with purple flames, throwing them away. "Come on, we can take THIS ship!"

Wendy noticed something burrowing through the sand up to Romeo. "ROMEO!"

"Huh? WAAH!" _BWING!_ The Sandbag sprung up and flung Romeo skyward.

"ROMEOOOOOOO!"

Jinta bashed the Sandbag away. Karin became a ghost and flew up to catch Romeo. She flew back down as they entered the ship. "Hang on, Romeo, I'll fix you!" Wendy cast healing magic on her friend.

"Err… I feel like… we did this before…" Romeo grunted with a smirk.

"Just keep it together." Karin stated, starting up the ship. "Hopefully, the others are at GKND H.Q.."

 **Legola; Construction Yard**

Ally Mitchels was swinging a Lego wrecking ball against the swarms of Sandbags. "I remember playing with Legos when I was little." The giant said. "But the Earth versions are just too small for me now. Are you almost done?"

"Am I ever!" Philip Blakely said, standing atop a Lego-made spacecraft. "And if my calculations are correct…" Phil climbed in the ship and pushed a button, opening the roof, "it should JUST be fit for a giant! Gonna be a tight squeeze, but get in, quick!"

Ally ran onto the ship and crouched as Phil closed it. He started the engines and lifted off. "Man, this technology is amazing! I am DEFINITELY coming back here!"

"Me, too! …!" Ally gasped. "PHIL, WATCH OUT!"

The music started as a massive, Lego-made Sandbag was rolling their direction. "Heh heh. I ain't scared of you. Get a taste of my BIG BLOCK BLASTER!" Phil charged a powerful laser in the ship, and just as the music ended, he FIRED and shattered the titanic Sandbag into pieces. "Perfect! Let's get outta this toy box!" Phil steered the ship skyward and was off to space.

 **Sector V Treehouse**

Weiss Schnee froze Sandbags and shattered them on her way to the treehouse. Once there, she created an ice path up to the hangar and slid up. "Glad to see you made it." Cheren said. "Weren't you Chris's partner? Where is he?"

"They got him!"

"Oh, no!" Hat Kid gasped.

"We'll just pick him up on the way." Artie said, starting a C.O.O.L.-B.U.S.. Constanze was with him, curiously examining pieces of 4x4 tech. "When is Mike going to get here?"

"He sure is taking his time." Cheren replied. "Sigh, he could've gotten ambushed by them, too. No way he's that slow."

 **KND Bike Hub**

"WAAAAAAAH!" The tracks leading to the Bike Hub were over 20 miles long. Operatives always had bike races on them, but the sight of someone running the tracks on their own two feet was a rare thing to see. Yet, here Mike was, running like a little girl from the slowly pursuing Sandbag. "HEEEELP! I'M BEING CHASED BY A PUNCHING BAG! YAAAAAAAH!"

"Well, you're the epitome of masculinity." Gonshiri remarked. "You know, I think you can still outrun him if you walk normally."

"Waaaaaahhhh!" Mike was too afraid to listen. He tried to run up a loop-di-loop, but his legs did not have the speed or strength. So, he jumped to the other end of the loop. "Waaaaahh…" He kept running for his life, despite the massive gap between him and the Sandbag. And he still had 19 miles to go.

 **Aquaria; Sandbag Shack**

Sandbags were coming out of a teleporting machine as Victini touched them one by one. The shack was guarded by Magikoopas, with their leader being a purple-clothed one with glasses. _"Kammy, we picked up Vweeb and Aisa's location. They're in the Valley of Avalar."_

"Mweh heh heh. Thank you, Prince Bowser. OI! Valley of Avalar, hop to it!" At her command, four Magikoopas channeled their magic and warped a Sandbag. "Mweh heh heh. I can't believe how well this plan is going. And those fools have no idea that WE own the Sandbag Factory that supplied them!"

"Victini…" The creature brimmed with a dark aura, continuing its job.

"And this power… I had forgotten just how terrifying the Firstborn are. These 'Newborn' will certainly be interesting specimens to observe."

"Kammy Koopa!" a Magikoopa reported. "The KND are entering the atmosphere."

"Curses. Well, it was fun while it lasted. We can't let them find out about us, yet. Retreat, but keep this transporter active." With that, the Magikoopas Disapparated. (Play "Final Destination" from _Smash Bros. Brawl_!)

Cheren's group, Karin's group, and Minksman's saucer were reentering Aquaria. "The Sandbags have taken the audience hostage!" Wendy shouted. Indeed, Sandbags were lined up along the tops and bottoms of the stands, the audience terrified.

"They already got Nebula, too!" Cheren noticed his leader laying defeated on the game area. "Grrr… just what on Earth happened to make these things so dangerous?"

"We were keeping them inside a shack before all this started." Minksman said. "It's over there."

"Let's see what's up!" Phil declared, the ships steering that way.

A platoon of Sandbags were guarding the shack in question, eying the operatives as they disembarked the ships. "RAAAAH!" Jinta hit five of them away with a mighty swing of his bat, and Wendy used a tornado to sweep ten of them up and away. Twenty more came out of the shack, but Karin kicked her soccerball to knock a combo of them down, and Ally and the Kateenians took them down with brute force.

The group was able to get inside the shack. "They're coming from that machine!" Cheren pointed.

"I don't remember that being there." Minksman said. "But what is… THAT thing?!"

"Victini…" The creature smirked at its visitors.

When another Sandbag came out, Victini touched it. "Is THAT what's been giving them power?!" Jinta shouted.

Fi leapt out of Cheren's sword. _"Master Cheren, I have identified the creature as Victini. Referred to as the Victory Spirit, Victini is said to appear during contests and special events and grant incredibly good luck to whomever it pleases."_

"Incredibly good luck…?" Jinta mumbled.

"So, THAT'S why you were so good in the Home-Run Contest!" Karin realized. "I bet it's also why Sind and Lulu won their contests, too."

"So, we got touched by that thing? But why is it making the Sandbags attack us?"

 _"I can feel a Dark Chi radiating from the spirit. Master, you may also like to know that this spirit possesses immeasurably high Power Levels. Its chi resembles that of the Firstborn."_

"A TWELFTH Firstborn, are you joking?!" Artie asked, he and Constanze shooting laser rifles to puncture the Sandbags' heads. "Just how many MORE has Arceus not told us about?"

"I don't really care at the moment." Cheren stated with anger, drawing his sword at the spirit. "Do you even realize what you're doing?! I'm putting a stop to you once and for ALL!" Cheren leapt at Victini with fury, but the spirit turned invisible and dodged. _"Victini…"_ Cheren searched around for the source of the voice, but Sandbags were closing up on him.

"Cheren!" Karin grabbed him in her ghost form and turned invisible.

"Time to stop production!" Jinta declared, raising his giant bat and SMASHING the transporter.

"You idiot!" Minksman shouted. "I wanted to use it to see where they were coming from!"

"Well, at least we won't have to worry about any more!"

"Darn it, where did Victini go?" Cheren asked impatiently. He and Karin searched around for the spirit when- _"Victini."_ it appeared right in front of them.

"YAH!" Cheren whacked it out of the air with his sword immediately.

Victini angrily recovered as the Sandbags gathered around it. "Victini!" Its body brimmed with a golden aura as it transferred more power to the Sandbags, their eyes shining yellow.

Jinta crushed one with his bat, but the iron weapon snapped in two, and they were too heavy for Wendy's wind to move. "They're even STRONGER now!" exclaimed the mage. "If they hit us, we're done for!"

"Grrrrr…" Cheren could feel only anger for the little creature. Victini's mischievous smirk remained unchanged. "We just got done saving the universe… everyone is finally remembering what happiness feels like… just what gives you the right to **RUIN THIS DAY?! ?"**

"I couldn't agree MORE!" The Hat Kid fiercely threw her hat onto one of the empowered Sandbags. Despite its dramatic upsurge in strength, it was still a mindless creature, so she could easily possess it. She about-faced the Sandbag and rolled up to Victini, who was royally confused. "I think YOU need to LEARN SOME MANNERS!" She bent the Sandbag back and swung its head into Victini.

If an ordinary Sandbag were to do this, the impact would be less than satisfactory, but with this one's raw power, the entire planet seemed to shake. Victini felt every bone in its body rattling, shattering, and rearranging, and as the spirit went ZOOMING out of the atmosphere with unmatched velocity, tidal waves brushed the ocean. Victini had lost all senses as it was swirling through outer space, headed straight for Galaxia's Sun. With a terrific SPLASH that lit up the whole universe, Victini was gone.

On Flora, Ruby was protecting Terry's body from the surrounding Sandbags. She watched as a golden aura left their bodies, raising a brow. As the Sandbags exchanged glances, Ruby smirked. "Lost your power, didn't ya? TAKE THIS!" Now there was nothing to stop her from laying the furious beatdown.

On Coruscant, Morgiana found Anthony injured in the building he was flown to. Sandbags managed to surround them, but Morg caught wind of the dissipating aura. With a passionate expression, Morgiana began kicking each and every Sandbag out of the building.

At Rozeland, Akko and Lee Andrew were hugging each other as Sandbags crept up to them. "Lee, I just want you to know, I enjoyed our short-lived friendship."

"I did, too. I just wish I could've introduced you to…"

But that's when the Sandbags lost their auras. The weak bags hit the cowering pair, but dealt no damage. …Lee and Akko exchanged wicked grins and began to lay waste upon them.

On Earth, Terezi could smell the aura leaving the Sandbags' bodies. "Hmmm… so, 1t w4s h1m."

On Avalar, Vweeb was shrinking all the Sandbags down and letting Aisa happily dance over their squashed bodies.

At the Final Brain ruins, Maggie Simpson ordered all the Sandbags to line up, shooting each one in the head. "You still creepy as heck, kiddo." Harry Gilligan said. His partner, Sapphire nodded. (End song.)

 **One hour later**

Eventually, all the operatives had returned to Aquaria. Wendy, Haruka, and Melody were the leading medical operatives in treating everyone's injuries. "Are you okay, Sind?" Ally asked her leader.

"I'm fine, Ally." Sind replied, his leg bandaged. "I didn't get it as bad as everyone else."

"Oh, blimey… I can't believe Ah was bested by a punching bag." Sheila was nearly fully bandaged. "Me pirate record is ruined…"

"Don't be a baby." Maddy remarked.

After Brett Gunkan and Chancellor Phyronix finished cutting the Sandbags that held them hostage, the GUN Commander took his place at the podium again. "Ahem, well… after that very strange and unexpected turn of events… allow me to continue. I think what we have just witnessed here was another sign of the Kids Next Door's brevity. Even during the middle of a day of fun and public amusement, they won't hesitate to protect our universe. Yet, I understand how and why some would fear the Kids Next Door. Ever since they were founded, they acted around the law. And they're stubborn enough to tear down corrupt world governments. But these kids have been through more pain and turmoil in their childhoods than MANY people have in their whole lives. And yet, despite everything that's happened, they're still kids.

"Now, you may be wondering why we've all gathered here to watch a bunch of kids goof off and play games. And the reason is, this Field Day serves as a reminder. It reminds us that the Kids Next Door are still people like us, with their own special skills, traits, and weaknesses, and no matter which powers or origins they possess, we must not dare to see them differently. It reminds us that the Kids Next Door fight for us, to see us smile and live happily with our friends and families. And after their brave performance against the notorious Sandbag Rebellion, the Kids Next Door remind us that they will always be here, and we will continue to look up at their treehouses with hope. And that is why, with no doubt in my mind, they will always be… heroes."

The audience rang with claps and cheers. Sheila, Maddy, and all the other injured operatives could feel their injuries softening, smiling in gratitude and pride. Cheren stood with Hat Kid as they waved to all their fans. This final event caught them off guard, and would unfortunately bring Field Day to a close, but they weren't ready to stop pleasing their audience. It was a New World. A New Era. And they would continue their adventures and continue to bring happiness to all. Nothing could stand in their way.

Karkat and an injured Terezi were viewing the broken transporter at the Sandbag shack, the latter using crutches to stay up. "Hmm… I wonder if someone else knows…" Karkat said.

"Knows what?" They turned to find Cheren and MaKayla. "Do you two know something about Victini?"

"…Well, yes. Cheren, when you first arrived at Hivebent, do you remember when I said that, even if we defeated Lord-… You-Know-Who… the universe would be anything but peaceful?"

"Uh… yes…?"

"Well, we had another project going on before we got involved with you. And it looks like that project is baring fruit. The question is… do you want to know what it is right now?"

"…" Cheren glanced at MaKayla, who eyed him with a look that said, 'Whatever you choose.' Cheren responded, "No. I think everyone deserves to rest for now. …But if you ever think it's gonna be important, you have to tell us."

"Okay. We will."

 **Koopa Kore**

"I'm almost sad that the festivities had to end so soon." Dr. Eggman said as Team Gnaa entered Bowser's Castle.

"Gwah hah hah! Either way, I think we gathered more than enough intel!" Bowser, Jr. said. "Our troops are already primed up and ready to sock it to those so-called 'heroes.'" The six villains overlooked a large room where Koopas, Kremlings, and even Eggman robots were training, while a golden Koopatrol spoke to them. "And soon, we'll have all we need to know to CRUSH them all!"

"As you can see, this Chris boy has an eye naturally tattooed on his forehead." The Koopatrol said to his class. "This is called a Combustion Eye. If he shows this, it's gonna hurt, but dodge left or right, and you MIGHT be okay. This eye is what we gotta hit. We strike here, he can't use combustion, and his normal bending might get weaker, too."

"Shadowbenders hide in shadows." A Boo officer was speaking to another class, showing pictures of Dillon York, Lee Andrew, and Terry. "They strike from shadows. They ATTACK with shadows. So, what do we do? Shrink the shadows. Bring Bulb Berry-powered flashlights, super bright and super effective. Get rid of as many shadows as possible, the smaller they are, the weaker they are. But don't just shine on them from one side, otherwise it'll make them stronger. Surround the shadowbenders, see that all sides are bright, give them nothin' to work with."

"This blue-haired girl can make impenetrable shields." A Shy Guy commander was saying to his training Shy Guys, showing pictures of Wendy, Maddy, Aisa, Sapphire, and others. "THIS girl is a Haki Master. And a lot of them are good at sensing movements, either with Observation Haki or psychicbending. If we're gonna beat them, we gotta learn Haki. Both main forms. We gotta be able to predict their movements faster, be ready to break their defenses, and hide our own, and we'll keep training until we can do every one."

"THIS girl." A Kasplat wacked a stick at a picture of Aranea. "THIS girl." A picture of Aeincha. "THIS girl." One of Yuzu. "THIS guy." One of Philip. "This thing." One of Sollyx. "And all the others up here. We've identified these kids as the 'weak links' in their respective sectors. We've deemed them as the weakest fighters and the easiest to capture. Don't get me wrong, they can be tricky. Heck, some can even put up a fight. But our best chance at crushing the whole sectors will be to capture these members. Restrain them in any way you can, lock them in a cage, chi-block them, shrink them, hold nothing back, and their teammates ain't gonna take no chances until they're safe. Needless to say, don't give them any opportunities for a quick rescue."

"I am impressed, I must admit." Gruntilda said. "These soldiers really do seem fit. I'm sure the tools from my new factory will also prove satisfactory."

"HEY, that wasn't a real rhyme!" Bowser shouted.

"Calm down, Bowser." King K. Rool said. "Ahhh… it seems that our 23-year training period is finally nearing its close. Soon, we will know the locations of the Newborn… and Team Gnaa will begin our renaissance. MWEH HEH heh har!"

* * *

 **Well, it was a fairly epic way to end Field Day, though I didn't want to treat it too seriously. Not after we're just recovering. I will likely go back and write in other games. By the time I upload these to deviantART, I will have added them. But thank you Ohaymikoto for the reviews, and when we return, we will begin another short story, _Sector MG_ … which has already been published. ;) Thank you, and welcome to the Newborn Era!**


End file.
